Falls On Me
by ExistInspire
Summary: After his loss against John Cena, Shawn Michaels is left a beaten and broken man. Can a new woman in his life bring him back to the place he once was?
1. Beaten Down

**Disclaimer:** All WWE related material is owned by **Vince McMahon **and is used here strictly for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** After his loss against John Cena, Shawn Michaels is left and beaten and broken man. Can a new woman in his life bring him back to the place he once was?

**Characters:** Shawn Michaels and Ashley Massaro, with appearances by other superstars from all three brands.

**Authors Note:** Some of you may notice that I uploaded a story ( if you have me on alert you will anyway) and after uploading it I realized it needed some major retooling. So look for that story to come back in the next day or two, in the meantime, here is another venture from me. Read and Review and most of all just enjoy it, almost as much as I do when writing it.

* * *

He hated this, walking through the arena the night after a big Pay Per View show. Especially the times when he did not win the matches he was in. This had to be by far the worst walk of shame he had ever done. Wrestlemania was the biggest show every year that the WWE put on, and he should know, because eleven years before he had been the title winner. 

Although he knew he was not going to win the belt going into it, the fans didn't and now that they knew, he really didn't want to face them, putting on the brave face that they had all come to know and love since his return only a few short years before.

He knew back then that coming back had been a huge risk, and while he had an even bigger fan base then when he had left before, he still felt a pain deep in his chest remembering what he had told his then wife Rebbecca about never returning to the squared circle. It was times like these as he made his walk of shame that he wished he had just stayed home.

"Hey Shawn, good match last night, you all gave us something to strive for out there."

"Tough break last night man, you will get them next time."

"We still love you Shawn, you're still the show stopper."

As he walked the hallway and people turned to face him giving him their support, he still felt like the biggest pile of crap that ever walked the earth. He should have called in sick and just wallowed in his misery, but now that his house was empty and he only got to see his kids every couple weeks, he knew being home would have been worse.

He slammed his way through the locker room door and before he had a chance to throw his bag down and start prepping for the match that he was going to be in that night, he ran right into his best friend Hunter.

"Are you here to tell me how you expected more of me last night man? Because if thats what you're here about, save it."

Shawn threw his bag down and walked around his friend, not wanting to acknowledge to Hunter just how shitty he felt. If anyone could understand him now though it was Hunter. After all, it was because of another torn quad muscle that Hunter hadn't been in the title match himself and Shawn knew it.

"Actually buddy, I'm here because you look like you could use a good stiff drink."

Shawn looked at his friend and the minute he saw Hunter smile, he let his guard down and wrapped his friend in a bear hug. If there was one thing that couldn't fall apart the night after a terrible loss at Wrestlemania, it was his friendship with Hunter. They understood each other and most of all they understood this business, and no one could take that away from them.

"You here to join me and DX again man? I could really use that good news right about now."

Hunter laughed and patted his buddy on the shoulder. "Actually no, but don't think I don't want too. As much as I love being home with Stephanie and Aurora, this ring and these arena's are my life. I miss it like I miss breathing if I didn't do it."

Shawn just nodded and continued focusing on the job of getting his ring attire ready before he was due out in the middle of the ring with his tag team partner John Cena.

"Paul, you need to tell me straight, why didn't I get the title?"

Hunter's expression changed at that moment and Shawn knew why. When it came to their friendship they kept the business out of it because Shawn knew that being married to Stephanie gave Hunter a lot of leverage, and he had a lot more control of the company then people knew. He also didn't want to bring his friend down if any bad decisions happened.

"Shawn you know why you didn't get the belt, and it had nothing to do with you being able to carry it. It had to do with what we want to happen at the next Wrestlemania. Do you realize that at next years show, it will be exactly 12 years to the day since you first won the title?"

Shawn nodded his head and smiled, remembering all of the controversy that had been sparked back then, with Wrestlemania 12 and with Bret Hart. A lot of people still had issues with what happened that night, Bret Hart the main one, but he knew that he had done well with his title reign. He also knew that if he never did anything again in his career, winning that belt that day 11 years ago, would go down as the best moment of his life, aside from his babies being born.

"Yeah, but hell, if you wanted it to mean something like that you should have given it to me last year, ten years after i first won it. Not 12 years later. Look, I'm just pissed off about the way it went down, some punk got to beat me."

"Not without you cracking his skull in return though, just remember that." Hunter said, slapping his friend on the shoulder and bringing him into another bone crushing hug.

"Good point. So why are you here?"

"I'm bringing you out with me and the boys tonight. You need a good guys night, and trust me, I won't be taking no for an answer. I can finally be mobile on my legs and Stephanie has given permission. I want to go out and get wasted with my best friend."

Shawn shook his head but couldn't help but laugh. Of all the guys in the world, his friend was the least likely to become pussy whipped but yet here he was, Stephanie's boy toy.

"Well if you got the little woman to agree, I can't see why not.." Shawn said laughing. "Look man, I really needed this. Thanks a lot."

Hunter headed for the door, and before he headed out, he looked back at Shawn and did another thing Shawn did not see coming, John Cena's military salute. Leaving Shawn to wonder what marriage had done to his best friend.


	2. The Pretty Damsel

**Disclaimer:** All WWE related material is owned by **Vince McMahon **and is used here strictly for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** After his loss against John Cena, Shawn Michaels is left and beaten and broken man. Can a new woman in his life bring him back to the place he once was?

**Characters:** Shawn Michaels and Ashley Massaro, with appearances by other superstars from all three brands.

**Authors Note: **Thank you for the reviews, happy reading and most of all, happy reviewing :)

* * *

It was a few hours later, when the crowd had made its way out of the arena and the other superstars in the back were ready to go home to their perspective families, that Shawn made his way out of the locker room headed for his car. He didn't make it out the door even a few seconds before he heard the soft sound of cursing coming from his left side. 

At this point, he noticed the parking lot was practically deserted and the wind was the only other noise that surrounded him. He had agreed to meet Hunter at a local pub not far from the arena, after he hit the hotel with his stuff that was, but hearing the constant barrage of expletives fill the otherwise quiet night made him think he could take a little time getting to his destination.

He saw her then, one of the WWE Diva's standing at her car, kicking a hole into the side of her door. More expletives followed and Shawn couldn't help but chuckle to himself. He very rarely had a chance to see these girls without their painted on smiles, so seeing her now made her seem more real to him.

"Can I help you with something?"

She looked up and her face instantly turned a crimson color. She had been caught and from where Shawn stood, he assumed she wasn't expecting to be.

"I locked my damn keys in my car earlier tonight, and I didn't realize it until an hour ago when i tried to get in. This hasn't been my week, and I have tried everything to get into this hunk of junk. If you have any ideas though, I'm open to them."

Shawn smiled refreshed that he wasn't the only one having a bad start to the week. With all of the supporters trying to make him feel better about the title loss the previous night, seeing someone who didn't instantly feel bad for him made him feel almost normal again.

"Well, since I assume anything I suggest you have already tried, why don't you just tell me where you're staying while you are in town, and I can drop you off and you can worry about this hunk of junk as you put it, tomorrow."

She smiled then, a smile that Shawn knew was genuine. More genuine then he had felt all night from his so called friends and business associates. "I'd like nothing better. I'm staying at the Hilton."

"Well the Hilton it is then. It's actually where I am heading so I won't have to take you out of the way. Just grab your stuff while I start the car and we'll be on our way."

He turned away from her car then, seemingly heading in the direction of his own vehicle which was parked further away on the other side of the lot. He walked for a few steps, pushed the button for the automatic starter and then turned back to look at the Diva still swearing under her breath.

"Here, what kind of Texan would I be if I didn't offer to take your bags for you." Grabbing her bag, and throwing it over his shoulders he stood back to let her walk ahead first. It after all was the least he could do. If there was anything his father had instilled in him from an early age, it was always the ladies first adage.

"Thanks Shawn. I don't know what i would have done if you had not come along when you did. You really are a lifesaver."

He shook his head, signaling to her that it wasn't an issue and slowly they both made their way to his car, already idling, waiting for the trip ahead. It was only after a few seconds of walking that he felt like there were eyes on him, following his movements almost methodically. When he looked up and saw her staring at him, he couldn't help but smile at the crimson mask her face turned into again. For the second time that night he felt he had caught her with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Something on your mind Ashley?"

"Not really, I guess I was just wondering why you waited until everyone had left before coming out of the arena tonight."

"It hasn't exactly been my week either and I was trying to keep it from getting worse. Now lets just forget everything and get you back to the hotel before you turn into a pumpkin."

She laughed then, a laugh that for Shawn was refreshing to hear but also at the same time stirred something inside of him that he thought long dead.

"I've been called a lot of things lately but I think that was the first time I was ever called a pumpkin. If nothing else, thank you for the laugh, i most definitely needed it."

* * *

When he entered the Pub a couple of hours later, he immediately saw Hunter and the expression on his friends face showed that he was none to happy about having to wait this long for him to show up. He reached the table and flopped down into the booth across from his friend. 

"Where the hell have you been? I thought you were going to here over two hours ago?" Hunter snapped, his face showing all of his anger at that moment. If there was one thing that Shawn knew about his best friend, it was that he really hated to be kept waiting. It used to make double dating with him in the old days almost unbearable.

"I rescued a pretty damsel in distress and sort of got caught up talking to her when I brought her back to her hotel. More importantly, even in your injured state you haven't changed your anal ways at all have you man?" Shawn laughed as Hunter's face instantly lost all shades of anger and was slowly being replaced with an leery calm.

"I am not even going to dignify that with an answer man, and you really need to get some new material to rip on me with. This anal joke is getting a little too old now. Now what were you saying about the pretty damsel?"

Shawn found himself grow quiet, not wanting to let his friend know exactly had happened back at the arena, as if in some way admitting that he had helped Ashley out of a spot might make it more public then it needed to be. The last thing he needed was for Paul to think that he was moving in on a Diva. He would never hear the end of it.

"There was a girl, she locked her keys in her rental car, and well I offered her a ride back to the hotel since I was going that way myself anyway for a shower and a change. No big deal. Just doing the gentlemanly thing."

Hunter winked as his friend then, knowing instantly that it was something that Shawn didn't want to talk about but that he would eventually drag out of him after a few drinks anyway. "You might as well tell me who it was before I get you wasted and you spill it anyway."

Shawn thought about it for a minute. Would he be really giving away some deadly secret to tell his friend that he had helped Ashley Massaro out of a jam? Or was he more worried about the fact that he actually liked helping her out of it that really bothered him?

"Ashley. I helped Ashley out of a spot. No harm no foul."

As soon as he saw the creepy smile reach Hunter's lips, he knew he had done the wrong thing. Now for the rest of the night he was going to have to relive the entire thing, and just hope and pray that his friend wasn't going to want to play match maker.

* * *


	3. Deal Or No Deal

**Disclaimer:** All WWE related material is owned by **Vince McMahon **and is used here strictly for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** After his loss against John Cena, Shawn Michaels is left and beaten and broken man. Can a new woman in his life bring him back to the place he once was?

**Characters:** Shawn Michaels and Ashley Massaro, with appearances by other superstars from all three brands.

**Authors Note: **Thank you for the reviews, happy reading and most of all, happy reviewing :)

* * *

_Just what did they have planned to ruin his career now?_ He couldn't help thinking as he made his way down the winding hallway at what was the Titan Towers building. He had been summoned over the phone by the secretary, and he found the plane tickets waiting for him at the airport when he had arrived earlier in the morning. Now as he walked the hall, he couldn't help but wonder how much more punishment he could take after the loss only a few short days before. 

_Maybe it's time that I thought about packing it in. For real this time, not pulling one of those Michael Jordan type retirements. _His friend Trish Stratus had done it a few short months before and her life seemed to be taking to it quite nicely. Maybe he could finally step away from the ring and do the same thing.

The minute he reached the desk, the secretary motioned for him to go right in, that he was expected by the people inside. From previous times at this office, he knew that the people inside were going to be the same. Since Vince still owned the company by all rights he would be in the primary chair. Alongside him there would be Jim Ross, and Vince's kids, Shane and Stephanie as well as the newest member to the creative team, and his good buddy, Hunter.

He pushed his way through the door and found the minute he answered that he had been right about most of the major players, but there was one addition that threw him for a loop. He hadn't expected to see who was now sitting in the chair beside where he would be sitting.

"Glad you could make it on such short notice Shawn. Have a seat and we can get down to the business at hand." Vince said, more matter of fact then Shawn had ever seen him and they had been close company for years.

He did as he was asked and took his seat quietly, motioning with his head, a welcome and hello to all of the other people in the room. He knew that he was being called her regarding the business, so he didn't want to waste any time with trivial things.

"Well why don't we get started then. The reason you are both here, is because as of late things seem to have come up less then stellar for both of you. You are both strong competitors and given the right story line and motivation I think the two of you could lead this company on the track that I want it to go in the future. I know that seems odd given the age differences of the two of you, but Shawn, you are one of the strongest players on RAW today and well I think at the very least with your guidance, you could lead this young lady here to the top of the Women's Division, despite the playboy image that has been used currently."

Shawn nodded his head, understanding where this was going, and not liking it one bit. Sure, he had no issue with taking one of the women under his wing and giving her what she needed to really reign in the WWE Women's division. He could do that blindfolded though, given how he ran his own wrestling school. What he didn't like was that it felt like he was being demoted and would lose his title shot.

"This is no way means that you both won't be going for your individual titles. What this means is that you will both be together on air for a time period to be determined later. We will slowly build a history for the two of you backstage, something to make the fans see why the two of you are together. I feel that if we do not do it that way, then we may cheat the fans and in turn, lose the business I am hoping to gain from this team angle. Shawn, I want you to train Ashley here, I want you to make her a fierce competitor. Someone that every woman in that locker room has a reason to fear. I know you can do that, and in turn I think it will help you out with your title shots with the current WWE champion."

Shawn couldn't hold back anymore. He knew Vince was nowhere near done with everything he wanted to say but Shawn had questions he needed answers too before this went further.

"No offense to Ashley, but how in the hell is she going to help me with my title angle? I mean I don't pride myself on having a manager, nor having eye candy at ringside. So what would she be doing that would make me be any better then I am at the moment?"

"Nothing, at least not in the way you mean. She would be there to learn, and learn only. She wouldn't be there for eye candy but to watch you, gain what she can get from it, and if she puts herself in the line of fire a time or two, when John tries to do something that wouldn't be considered correct, then even better for all of you. We are not trying to add an element of cheating for you Shawn, it is just the opposite."

Shawn sat back in the chair, getting the answer he assumed he would have gotten no matter what the question and thought it over. They were trying to soothe his ego and he knew it. He was not the same man he had been when he had fought Bret Hart in 1996, and he was kidding himself thinking he could be that person now. Not even Ashley could bring that side back out of him. Better men and women had tried and failed.

_Maybe I just need to quit and get it over with. I am in the right room to do it if that was the case._ He thought to himself as Vince carried out the rest of the plan. Shawn kept one ear to the table listening but couldn't help wonder what the point of all of this was. They felt bad for him, and in feeling bad, Hunter had somehow talked Vince into putting the pretty damsel in his path to perk him up.

He knew Hunter would do it, match make with him and Ashley after he had told his friend what had happened at the pub the other night, but he hadn't realized he would do it in this way. He could only imagine what Ashley was thinking at that moment. She had to wonder why she was the one being chosen for this after all.

He didn't have to wait long for her thoughts though, because now that Vince had laid it all out on the table, she spoke up.

"I don't mind learning from Shawn if that is what you want to do. I just hope that is all it becomes and in some way we don't overshadow each other and do more harm then good. I mean lets face it, I was hired to be eye candy, but I think in the last year or two I have shown that I want to do more and be more then that, despite the Playboy cover spread. Which I did at your insistence Vince. Shawn is an amazing champion and an even more respected competitor, and I do not know how adding me to the mix could make him any better."

The minute she stopped talking, Shawn realized that all he wanted to do was jump across the table and kiss this young Diva. If there were any better words spoken to put his side of this issue on the table, he would be hard pressed to find them. She had just summed up his entire thought process in as little words as possible, while also letting her ideas be known. He was delightfully impressed, but he hoped he wasn't showing the room just how much.

"Here is the deal folks. We try this for two weeks. Which means two nights on RAW and at any house shows that the both of you are scheduled for. We will then have another meeting after those said two weeks and if we find that it is not working, then we scrap it and you can both go back to what it is you do best. At this point though, I feel good saying that I think this could do the both of you, and the company a world of good. So do we have a deal?"

Shawn stood then, made his way around the table to where Vince was sitting and stuck out his hand. If he had to do this for two weeks, then so be it, it would be a flop and then be thrown away. So he was sure he was getting into the right thing and by shaking the man's hand, he knew it would seal it closed.

"Deal Vince."

* * *


	4. Music

**Disclaimer:** All WWE related material is owned by **Vince McMahon **and is used here strictly for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** After his loss against John Cena, Shawn Michaels is left and beaten and broken man. Can a new woman in his life bring him back to the place he once was?

**Characters:** Shawn Michaels and Ashley Massaro, with appearances by other superstars from all three brands.

**Authors Note: **Thank you for the reviews, happy reading and most of all, happy reviewing :)

* * *

It was a week later, Shawn was getting ready in the locker room and he couldn't seem to get the meeting off his mind. He had assumed instantly that Ashley would be more then fine with the two of them working together, but when she had spoke up and voiced her confusion on the entire situation, it had taken him off guard but in a very good way. It meant they were on the same page, and if he was going to work with someone, that need was paramount. 

The locker room was buzzing with superstars all under the same task as him, awaiting their time in the ring, in the spotlight with the microphone and awaiting backstage altercations. He saw the shadow move past him instantly, and when he saw it stop he knew the person attached to it wanted to talk to him.

"What's up Jeff?" he asked the young rainbow haired man standing before him.

"I heard about this angle that they want you to do with Ashley, and I've been thinking about it a lot and having been there myself with Trish a few years ago, I know you must not be happy about it."

Shawn nodded his head and motioned for the kid to sit. If there was anyone in the locker room that had been on the wrong end of the stick, it was Jeff Hardy. Having a love for something other then the ring had cost him a lot.

"It does bother me, because you know me, and you followed my career as well as fought with me. I am all about this business, and about making it work, and I just do not see how this is going to work."

"It didn't work for me either, but with Ashley it might end up being different then it was all those years ago with Trish. You two aren't really friends, you don't hang out like we all did back in the day and she just might surprise you. But then again it could take you away from the title hunt, where I think your heart is focused right now, despite what the writers do to you."

Again Shawn nodded and continued to work around Jeff by getting dressed for his upcoming match that evening. The first one where Ashley Massaro would be with him at ringside. He felt the lump get thicker in his throat just thinking about the match, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Jeff, I went over all of this when the meeting happened earlier in the week. There is nothing I can do about it. Right now its a trial run and if they fans don't get into it, which I hope they don't then its going to be over before it even begins. I agree with everything you said, it will take away from my title contention, and I do not like it one bit. But as I said, there is nothing right now that I can do about it."

Jeff slapped the older man on the shoulder, whispering words of luck as he did, and went back to getting ready for his match against Johnny Nitro for later that night. As he walked away, he thought about what Jeff had said, but what really ate at him more was that Jeff was close with the young woman who he would be training. So why and what would make him want to agree with Shawn?

Shaking it off, he took one last long look in the mirror, more as a test to himself and his stamina, then his actual look and with a deep breath, went to find the new object of his affection. At least for the next two weeks anyway.

* * *

Ashley paced back and forth in the ladies locker room, staring at the clock on the wall and knowing that in a few short minutes she was going to make a debut of sorts with the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels. The knot in the pit of her stomach threatened to take her down and she tried with all her might to turn it off. 

She didn't need to be a bundle of nerves out there. It wasn't the first time she had been in a ring with one of the male talent and it wouldn't be the last. When she had dated Matt Hardy they had trained together on a lot of the critical things she would need to know to maintain a match. She was sure of herself, always had been. She could do this. So why was the knot getting tighter with each pace of the room she did?

She heard the knock before the door opened and immediately turned around, trying to be as calm and collected as she could. She knew why the knot was so strong, and it wasn't because of the mans talent. It was because when he looked at her with those piercing blue eyes, it was like he could see right through her, and it made her weak in the knees every time while also making her feel uneasy.

No one had ever been able to bother her this much and she only hoped that the fans didn't take to the two of them together, so that they wouldn't have to do this much longer then a couple of weeks.

"Ashley you ready to get out there?"

She took one last look at the clock and realized they still had another half our before the match they were both going to be a part of. She knew he would come here early, hell, she had secretly hoped he would, but why was the only question that was unanswered now.

"Yeah I'm ready but the time didn't get moved up did it?"

Shawn smiled then, and Ashley almost bent over to make sure she was still standing. It was amazing what a guy could do to a girl when she didn't have her guard up.

"No, but apparently Shane wants me to ditch the DX music and find something more tag team appropriate. So we need to head over to the AV truck and see JJ."

She knew instantly who JJ was. He was the man behind a lot of the music, the genius who got the bands to share their tunes and even write ones for the superstars. Jim Johnston was a gem in this business and for once, Ashley felt like she was on the road to doing something fun. She would get to choose new music.

"Well then what are we waiting for, lets get on with this."

* * *


	5. A Kiss is Just a Kiss

**Disclaimer:** All WWE related material is owned by **Vince McMahon **and is used here strictly for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** After his loss against John Cena, Shawn Michaels is left and beaten and broken man. Can a new woman in his life bring him back to the place he once was?

**Characters:** Shawn Michaels and Ashley Massaro, with appearances by other superstars from all three brands.

**Authors Notes:** Any and all reviews are appreciated. Let me know what you think!

* * *

As Shawn and Ashley walked across the lot to the AV trailer, he studied the enigma beside him silently. She was definitely as Hunter had said, a very good looking lady, but more then that, he noticed that throughout the entire time they had spent together today so far, the smile hadn't left her face. 

For Shawn, who being married for as long as he had, and with the children he had produced, had more then once smiled that same way, not wanting to let go of the inner calm that it gave you. But he had found himself of late, especially with the loss at Wrestlemania losing his smile. It was an ongoing crack for him and the business.

"Something on your mind Shawn?" Ashley interjected, bringing him back to where he was and focusing again on the task at hand. Picking out Music with this young woman because like it or not they would be working together.

"No, I was just wondering what kind of music you would want to enter too I guess."

Ashley stopped him then and with a big grin on her face she took his hand in hers, which instantly sent a chill up his arms. A chill he hadn't felt in over 5 years. Before he could pull his hand away though, she let go.

"I already have what I want picked out. Its the song they used at Wrestlemania. You know the one right? By Default? I just think that for the two of us, you having to train me and so forth, it would seem to fit. The Memory Will Never Die seems pretty fitting for the Heartbreak Kid don't you think?"

As Shawn listened to her speak, he realized that while it wouldn't have been his first choice for entrance music, he was fine with the DX theme he currently had of course, she was right about the song fitting with him, and should he continue to work with her, it would then in turn apply to her as well.

"At the very least its a song that JJ will have. Let's just hope they aren't going to use it for anything else and we're all set."

She almost knocked him over when he finally agreed to the music. She knew she must look like a fool but when she had gone over current rock music in her mind, the kind she loved to listen to when she was on the road or at home alone, that song jumped out at her, and having Shawn agree with her at that moment made her just want to kiss him.

She wrapped her arms tightly around him and as she went to put her head on his shoulder in the form of a hug, their faces met in the middle and their lips brushed gently against each other. Immediately light bulbs went off in Ashley's head and she backed away from him. A bright blush color enveloping her cheeks and making her instantly turn away so he wouldn't see.

"Remind me to agree with you on music more often." was all he said at that moment and with a smile, he started walking ahead, leaving Ashley behind him, her blush gone but her smile back. She jogged to catch up and realized that this might be fun after all.

All she had to do now was make sure she didn't accidentally kiss him again and she would be fine.

* * *

"She did what?" Hunter asked him trying his hardest not to laugh at what his buddy was telling them as they sat in the diner later that night. 

"She got so excited over my agreeing to the music that she went to hug me. I didn't see it coming and well we kissed. It was no big deal man, I just thought it was kind of funny. It's unusual when I get kissed and the girl feels bad about it afterward."

Hunter nodded his head and couldn't help but chuckle. It was the same for him as it was for Shawn. When they were both married, no one made a move on them, but now that Shawn was single, girls seemed to want to kiss him all the time and a lot of them were not shy about doing it. No matter how many times Shawn told them not too.

"Was it a good kiss at least?"

Shawn rolled his eyes and downed the last remainder of his beer. He liked being able to come out with Hunter and hang out but the last thing he wanted to think about or hell, even talk about was the way her lips had felt on his. It had given a shock to his system that was much accepted but hadn't happened since him and Rebbecca had split up.

"Man we barely touched lips before she turned away and blushed like a school girl. Don't you ever get sick of matchmaking?"

Hunter slapped his buddy on the arm and shook his head in the negative.

"My sole goal in life is to get you laid man, you haven't figured that out now? I have to admit though, this might go easier then I thought it would. You've already kissed and you're working together. My work is almost complete."

Shawn again rolled his eyes and looked back down at the empty beer glass in front of him. Sure he wanted another one, if only to block out all of this talk about his new partner but he also knew if he did, he would want another one after that and the night would go straight into the toilet. He needed to keep his wits about him.

"Do me a favor would you Hunter? Stay out of it. I don't want to have a relationship or even a lay with anyone right now. I need to worry about where the hell my career is going to go now that I'm trapped in this storyline."

Hunter nodded his head but the smile never left his face. Shawn may not want anyone to get involved here, but something was looming on the horizon and Hunter was going to do whatever it took to make sure it happened for his friend. If there was anyone that deserved it, it was Shawn.

"I won't say another word. Consider me out."

* * *


	6. Requiem for A Dream

**Disclaimer:** All WWE related material is owned by **Vince McMahon **and is used here strictly for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** After his loss against John Cena, Shawn Michaels is left and beaten and broken man. Can a new woman in his life bring him back to the place he once was?

**Characters:** Shawn Michaels and Ashley Massaro, with appearances by other superstars from all three brands.

**Authors Notes:** Any and all reviews are appreciated. Let me know what you think!

* * *

"You did what? My God Ashley, I leave the WWE for a few months and you're kissing Shawn Michaels?" 

Trish was in absolute shock as her friend sat before her in her new Toronto home. Her and Ashley had a lot in common aside from them both being raised in the mega city but at this moment in time Trish wondered if she really knew her friend at all. Never had there been any hint of Ashley liking anyone other then Matt Hardy in the past two years. Why was there a change now?

Sure she didn't want it too look like a change, but being as Trish just married the man of her dreams outside of wrestling, she knew what the change was and her friend sure did have it. Just the way she described what had gone down between her and Shawn earlier in the week was enough to show Trish that it was more then a simple mistaken movement. Her friend had it bad.

"I didn't mean to kiss him Trish. It just happened. Call me crazy though but I actually did like it."

Trish smiled then, motioning for her friend to take a seat and explain exactly what was going on in her head. Ashley didn't waste any time doing so. The minute she sat, her entire mind was out on display.

"There has been no other guys since Matt. I mean sure I have gone on dates before, all of which ended with me not feeling the spark. No hard feelings and we all moved on. But when I kissed Shawn, no matter if it was accidental or not, it just set me on fire. I don't mean that in a sexual way but those sparks I didn't have with previous dates, I did have with him."

Trish watched her friend try and explain her heart and couldn't help but feel warmed by it. Other then the one year in the business where she had been with Jeff Hardy after a mild breakup with her now husband, she hadn't felt that heartfelt in awhile, but she knew it like it was yesterday.

"I mean Trish, the guy is more then 15 years older then me, I should know better then this right? But I've always been taught that age doesn't matter. Why do I feel like I'm reading to much into this kiss and I should just back off the whole thing?"

Trish thought about what she wanted to say and took a deep breath before doing so. Anything she would say now could cause further damage to Ashley's fragile state of mind and she didn't want to be the cause of that. But she also knew that if she wasn't completely honest about what she thought, then it would come back and bite her in the ass in the end.

"Shawn has just come out of a very long marriage, with two kids that he hardly sees. I've talked to him over the years and he really did love his wife. What he feels now, with his career not going the way he wants it too, I don't know if he even knows what he wants, let alone if he can give you what it is you think you want Ashley. I have to say though, whether you felt something or didn't, he just might be the safest man in the world to feel something for. His heart is so big when he feels something."

Ashley thought about what her friend was saying. She knew that she was spending entirely too much time trying to figure out what the spark between them had meant when they accidentally kissed, but at the same time, after the breakup with Matt, she knew she was ready for something real again, even if it was for a man over almost twice her age.

"How did he react to the kiss Ash?"

Ashley came out of her reverie and thought about what had happened back then.

"_Remind me to agree with your choice of music more often."_

Had that meant that he liked what had happened between them? Or was he just being who he was when he noticed her blushing like a schoolgirl?

"I don't know what to make of what he did after it Trish. He seemed to be fine with what happened, he pretty much blew it off after it happened, but if I felt those sparks, what are the chances he did too? Can we even work together now considering what happened?"

"I can't answer that for you Ash, all I can say is that if you felt something when you two brushed lips, or kissed or whatever you think it was, you need to talk to Shawn about it. Because no one else is going to give you the answers you want."

* * *

_He was walking through the arena, on his way to the ring, the crowd screaming as his music hit, his blood pumping knowing they were all screaming for him and for his chance at a championship title._

_He made his way through the curtain and when he took his long hard look down to the ring, it wasn't John Cena that he saw standing there, but a female. One with shockingly long hair, and blue eyes that could melt the most bitter piece of ice. She was dressed to kill from head to toe with a crooked smile on her face, hat backwards as always._

_Instantly he noticed that there was no one in the arena, and his music was no longer playing. He was not dressed for his Wrestlemania match, but he was dressed in a tuxedo, his hair tied back so not to get in his eyes._

_When she moved inside the ring, the closer he got to it, he noticed the darkness of the arena and the table with the candles in the ring. The minute he got inside the squared circle, what had now been transformed into a mini romantic restaurant, her smile got bigger and she made her way closer to him. _

_Putting her hands on his cheeks as gently as a breath from a newborn baby, she ran her fingers down to his neck. Leaving a feeling of electricity as she did. He suddenly realized that he didn't want to be anywhere but here, in this moment with his partner. _

_As she brought her lips in closer to his, he felt the air restrict around him. Not even thinking any longer he pulled her too him and pushed his lips against hers. Not looking for another second of temptation. He wanted to feel what her lips felt like again, when she was in the throws of passion and now he was getting his chance._

_He heard the buzzer then, breaking through the vision, until suddenly Ashley had disappeared and he was standing alone in the ring. In mere seconds, he woke, and with a quick look around he realized that it had not been real. _

The feeling had been real, the sensation in his body at that moment had been very real. As he slowly sat up in bed, he realized that the kiss the other night had been more then he bargained for. He was starting to feel something for the young diva, the one he never thought he would feel a lick for.

The last thought he had as he got out of bed was a simple one. If this didn't stop, he was a goner.

* * *


	7. Cant Do This Anymore

**Disclaimer:** All WWE related material is owned by **Vince McMahon **and is used here strictly for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** After his loss against John Cena, Shawn Michaels is left and beaten and broken man. Can a new woman in his life bring him back to the place he once was?

**Authors Note:** This is the weekend up major updates so expect something from every fiction, regardless of if you get the message in your email that I do it or not, I know that function is down for me, so I'm sure its the same for all of you too. Update time!

* * *

He walked the halls like a marked man, knowing where he was going and what he needed to do but not really knowing if this was the smartest thing he had ever done. In total since the last time he had seen the young Diva, he had gone through another 6 dreams of her in as many days, some so graphic that for the movies they would need the rated X theme. 

While he was familiar with the X from his days as part of the faction known as Degeneration X, he didn't really think that he needed that transferring over into his personal life. He needed to tell Ashley that even though they had to work together they couldn't go any further then that, and as much as he hated to be the bad guy right now, he knew it was the right thing to do.

"So why the hell do I feel like such a heel for having to do it then?" he said to himself as he walked the halls, almost to the Ladies locker room area. What he didn't realize is that he had said it out loud, and now he was getting strange looks from some of the other competitors.

"Sorry guys, I just have a lot on my mind." he said smiling as he passed. If he didn't watch his mouth or his step, he knew that he was going to be in for it and big time. It was a shock that he didn't come right out and tell the entire locker room right now that he had dreamed of what having sex with Ashley would feel like.

He sighed and knocked on the door at the minute he reached it, knowing that any of the women could be in there in various stages of undress and while he was only interested in one of them that way at the moment, he knew it wouldn't be cool to walk in on it.

All of his years growing up with sisters had at least taught him how to be a gentleman at the very least.

"Come in, we're all decent." came a female voice from the inside. He entered the locker room and did a quick scan. He didn't see her, but that didn't mean that she wasn't there, all he had to do was find his real voice again, not the one going off in his head at the moment and ask.

"You're looking for Ash right? She just went looking for you a few minutes ago. Seems you two seem to be on the same page just different ends of the arena tonight." Candice said, flashing her brightest smile at him.

What she didn't seem to realize was at that moment he wasn't focused on her smile, or any part of her body for that matter. All he wanted to do now that he had his answer was get the hell out of there before he had to state the real reason he was coming there to begin with.

With a slight wave and a smile he backed out of the locker room and turned back the way he had come. He had to find her, and he had to do it quick before the memory of her half naked in his arms threatened to break through his memory again.

* * *

_I can't believe I am actually going to do what Trish told me to beg him to go out with me. I have got to be losing more brain cells then I thought._

The voice wouldn't stop going off in her head with the nervousness building in her system as she knocked on DX locker room door. Even though DX has stopped being as soon as Triple H went out with his injury, Shawn still preferred to dress alone and have the same name tag on the door. She couldn't blame him when she remembered that otherwise she might have to make a fool of herself in front of a group full of men.

"So I hear you're looking for me?" the voice said from behind her. She immediately spun around and without realizing it smacked the man of her affections right in the cheek.

"Oh holy shit I am so sorry!" she said, bending down and Shawn did placing a hand on his mouth. The fireworks the minute her hand touched his face almost made her jump back but she held her own and brought Shawn's head up to her level again. The first inclination for any man was to bend over when at risk of being hit, because there was only one place no man wanted to be kicked or punched in, and she didn't fault him one bit for doing it now. She could have made this a whole lot worse then it was.

"It's fine, but Ashley if I didn't tell you before, you're a dangerous lady."

She smiled, trying to will the blush that was now entering her cheeks from showing full throttle to the man before her.

"Yes, so I've heard. So how did you know I was looking for you?"

Shawn rubbed his jaw and motioned for her to enter the locker room. He followed behind her and when the door shut, he did the one thing he swore he wouldn't do but had been wanting to do all week. He immediately pushed her up against the door roughly and placed his lips to hers as hard as he could at first, then softening it once he realized he might just be hurting her.

The fireworks were instant, and while he knew they would be, he didn't realize they would be quite this strong. Talk about reality becoming your dreams and so on.

He pulled away and instantly admonished himself for what he had done. He had come here to tell her that he didn't want things to get to sticky and here he was kissing her like a man who should be in a monastery.

"I'm sorry, I had no right to do that."

She blushed again and reached out to grab his hand. Before her hand had a chance to touch his, he immediately pulled back.

"I can't do this. I told myself I wouldn't let this happen. Not again and not ever."

Ashley look at him as he went through the motions of trying to explain his point, to which he still hadn't made. He wasn't making a whole lot of sense and she knew she would have to stop him before he made it worse.

"Shawn, hold up and tell me what the hell you're talking about?"

He looked at her then, the beauty of her shining through her eyes. She was a nice girl, but that was all she could ever be to him, a girl. He was almost twice her age.

"I shouldn't have kissed you. I was looking for you because despite this kiss and the one that accidentally happened last week, I can't get involved with you. I'm sorry Ashley but it just wouldn't be the right thing to do, for either of us. We need to work together and anything other then that would complicate matters more."

He wanted to give her a chance to respond but when he looked at her, instead of talking she just bolted from the room, leaving him wondering what he had just thrown himself into.

* * *


	8. Washed Up

**Disclaimer:** All WWE related material is owned by **Vince McMahon **and is used here strictly for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** After his loss against John Cena, Shawn Michaels is left and beaten and broken man. Can a new woman in his life bring him back to the place he once was?

**Characters:** Shawn Michaels and Ashley Massaro, with appearances by other superstars from all three brands.

**Authors Notes: **This is the update day for me, where all stories in production get at least one update, so if you see this one, and you like any of my other current fictions, then make sure to keep a look out for them as well. For the record, the last line of this chapter is not my opinion of Shawn, lol so don't get mad at me! I just made it seem that way for him.Thank you for the feedback on the last chapter, it keeps the muses running, even when they need to totally stop for gas :)

* * *

She ran into the locker room letting the door slam behind her, the tears streaming down her face. She tried her hardest to wipe them away but knew it was a lost cause because the tears would never stop coming long enough for her to wipe them away. 

"I can't believe was a complete moron I was. Of course he doesn't want you for anything other then a screw toy. I should have known better then to think he would have actually liked me for me."

As soon as the words escaped her mouth she realized that she wasn't alone. Maria and Candice were coming out of the shower and with one look they ran to her side.

"What happened Ashley?" Maria asked, wrapping her arms around her friend. They had known each other from their days in the Diva searches, but seeing her friend like this now she wanted to seriously kick the ass of whoever made her look this bad.

"Did you find Shawn, he was in here earlier looking for you." Candice said, staying back a little to let Maria do the girlfriend thing. While Candice had nothing against Ashley in the slightest, they weren't close. Maria was and that meant that she would be better dealing with Ashley's emotions at the moment.

"Yeah I found him alright." Ashley choked out through her tears. "I don't know what the hell I was thinking when i went to find him earlier."

Maria pulled herself away from her friend and looked her over. She knew instantly what Ashley was talking about. She liked Shawn and had probably found him doing something that he shouldn't have been doing. Thats the way she had found out about Carlito.

"You like him don't you?" she asked quietly throwing a look to Candice to make sure no one else entered the locker room.

"Yes, and stupidly I went to tell him. Well he kissed me, like no kiss I have ever had before, with such passion and conviction. Matt has never kissed me that way before. I thought for sure that meant that he liked me too."

"And he doesn't?" Candice asked from across the room.

"No, in fact he thinks that we shouldn't have anything to do with each other aside from the work we are going to be going on television. So I put myself out there and got burned."

Maria listened and thought about the way Shawn had been acting the last couple of weeks. She had sort of gotten to know him over the last few months of being on RAW and while he was a professional in every sense of the word, she also thought him to be a very caring guy, always making sure the women had what they needed and if they needed tips for a match he was right there with the support and answers. So the way Ashley described him now was not at all the way she thought he had been. There had to be more going on then he was saying and she found herself wanting to figure out what that was. At the very least for her friends sake.

"He's lying to you Ashley, and come hell or high water we're going to figure out why."

* * *

Later that night after debuting with Ashley in the ring and not being able to say a word to her about what had happened earlier, he was packed and ready to leave the building. As he made his way across the parking lot he noticed a small shadow by his car. As he got closer he realized that it was of the Diva's. 

But what was she doing at his car and at this time of night all by herself? It didn't take him long to find out.

"You need to explain what the hell you think you are doing Shawn."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't kiss a girl the way that Ashley says you did and then just tell her that you want nothing to do with her. So whats the real story here? Why won't you admit you like her and get it over with. You aren't the type of guy to screw with a womans head."

Shawn sighed silently and unlocked his car door. "Get in, I suppose your coming with me."

Maria got into the side passenger seat and threw on her seat belt. She hadn't expected him to cave in this easily, but she knew that she had no plans tonight and if helping this poor fool realize just how great Ashley was was her goal, then she was going to do it, whether he wanted to hear it or not.

"So she told you everything did she?"

Maria nodded and waited for him to speak again as he pulled out of the arena parking lot. When she didn't say anything for awhile, she tossed him a look. "Where are we going?"

"I'm—I mean we're going to see Paul. Its our weekly meeting at the Pubs around town. He won't be there for awhile so I figure we can talk then."

"Why don't you just drop me off at the hotel and go on your own. Just tell me what you plan to do with my friend. Why did you lie to her when you know full well you want her."

"Thats exactly why I lied to her Maria. I do like her, I can't stop thinking about her, dreaming about being with her in the most intimate ways."

She felt like hitting him at this moment. Sure he was older then she was, and older then Ashley but for an older man who had been married and with a ton of women, he really didn't have a clue about what would make a girl happy.

"So what the hell is the problem?"

"I'm too old for her, and in the end she is just going to get bored with me and walk out like my wife did. She just thinks she likes me right now, she thinks I'm this Heartbreak Kid persona and I'm not. I'm just Shawn Michael Hickenbottom and I'm an old washed up wrestler."

* * *


	9. Game On

**Disclaimer:** All WWE related material is owned by **Vince McMahon **and is used here strictly for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** After his loss against John Cena, Shawn Michaels is left and beaten and broken man. Can a new woman in his life bring him back to the place he once was?

**Authors Notes:** With that last chapter i hoped that I put the frame of mind that Shawn is in into view because in the summary when I said he was beaten and broken, I meant it. So I did that last chapter with him and Maria explaining how he was. Thank you for any and all reviews. With one story finished I can get back to all the others, so on with the show.

* * *

It was a week later, the conversation with Shawn still paramount on her mind, forcing its way to the surface. She knew Shawn hadn't spoken to Ashley about the reasons why he couldn't see her anymore, because her friend had been in a funk since entering the locker room area, and Maria knew it was only a matter of seconds before she did the talking for him. 

Shawn being older was something that Maria knew would be an issue for him, but when Ashley had told her she didn't care about that, Maria was sure that Shawn would overlook it too. If he liked her, wasn't age just a number?

"Maria, do you have some lipstick I can borrow? I only brought my red one, and it doesn't work well with my complexion right now." Ashley asked, invading Maria's current thoughts and remembering what she had to do.

"Yeah you can use it. Look Ashley, I did something, and you aren't going to like it but I need to tell you anyway."

Her friend looked at her then, a steady look of confusion on her face. She obviously had no idea what Maria was about to drop on her, and that didn't make it any easier.

"I stayed late last week and got a ride home from Shawn. Now before you think I went and hit on him or something, I didn't. I stayed behind because I wanted to know why he had chosen to hurt you when it is so obvious that he likes you more then hes trying to let on. I got some answers and although he said he was going to talk to you last week, I assume he didn't so I am going to just tell you what I found out."

"Slow down Maria, and no I didn't think you tried to get in his pants. So you don't have to worry about that. I know you have a thing for John, even if you won't admit it to him or yourself. Now what did you find out about Shawn?"

"He is beat up pretty bad after his loss against John, and he thinks he's old and washed up. He thinks being put with you is his punishment for getting older and still wanting to be a crowd favorite. The reason he won't get close to you is not because he doesn't care for you. He told me that he can't get you out of his thoughts for a second. Its more about him feeling old and past his prime."

"So he thinks that matters to me?"

Maria nodded and smiled tightly. "You need to get past his ego in order to win his heart."

Ashley thought about what Maria had just told her. If Shawn Michaels needed a challenge, then he was damn sure going to get one. At first she had been worried that he was playing games with her. But after talking to Maria and hearing that she felt that Shawn was hiding something, and now hearing this, Ashley was determined that if anything, he was trying to protect her from getting hurt. Something she was used to after dating Matt Hardy.

She had felt like the replacement Amy Dumas the entire time they had been together and she was determined not to let that happen again with any man whether he was a wrestler or not.

"You're going to do it aren't you?" Maria asked bringing Ashley back to the issue at hand.

"You know what Maria, you're damn right I am. If Shawn Michaels wants a fight, then he is damn sure going to get one. When it comes to matters of my heart, I never lose."

* * *

He laid down with his head against the cold bench, feeling utterly exhausted and dreading his match later that night. He closed his eyes, praying that the woman wouldn't invade his dreams. Within seconds he was out, and as per usual, she came to him again, egging him to feel things he hadn't felt in years. Not even with Rebecca. 

"_If you don't stop tickling me there Mr. Michaels, I am going to have to kiss you."_

_Shawn jumped on her again and immediately went for the ticklish zones on her body. He had found out quickly that everywhere he touched on her was a soft but ticklish zone and he was loving every minute of it._

"_You promise you're going to kiss me if I keep doing this? Because I can keep this up for hours and never give in."_

_She flipped him over on the couch then and immediately jumped on top of him, straddling him across the chest and she bent in close and put her soft lips to his, letting them linger there for a few seconds before slowly letting her tongue work its way into the equation. _

_Shawn moaned deeply and let his tongue meet hers and explore each other together, while wrapping his arms around her. All thoughts of tickling went out the window as they just touched each other tenderly, not breaking the kiss for anything. _

_She broke away then, and sliding herself down, taking in the growing feeling in his jeans as she did, she went to undo his belt. She looked at him once, the look of fire in her eyes setting Shawn almost in fire with need, and then went back to the job at hand._

_He heard the noise before he saw the person, but they were indeed calling his name. Just how they had gotten into his house he would never know but he was going to give them hell._

"Shawn, wake up man. Your match is up next!"

He startled awake then, and immediately stared into the face of the young Hardy brother Jeff, who looked like he had just run the gauntlet and lost. He had makeup everywhere and looked like hell.

"Jesus, how long was I out?" he asked, looking around and noticing how dead the locker room was around him. He had gone back to sharing with the other guys this week so he wouldn't have to be alone with his thoughts, but alone was what he just was anyway. It seemed he couldn't escape her even if he wanted too.

Just how far would he have taken that dream had he been given the chance? Would he have slept with her?

"You've been in here for over an hour, and like I said, your match is up next so I suggest you go and find Ashley and get the hell out there before someone comes back here looking for you."

Shawn nodded to the young guy and headed out the door as quickly as he could. Now how was he going to face her when his heart was beating a mile a minute and all he could think about was how much he wanted to take her somewhere alone and have his way with her?

* * *


	10. Your Heart

**Disclaimer:** All WWE related material is owned by **Vince McMahon **and is used here strictly for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** After his loss against John Cena, Shawn Michaels is left and beaten and broken man. Can a new woman in his life bring him back to the place he once was?

**Authors Notes:** Due to the last few chapters, I have changed the rating to this story. I did not plan on making this one go the way it has in terms of the visions Shawn is having, but I am a writer of the moment and that was what seemed fitting at the time for the moment I was in and I am always in when it comes to that man. So on with the show as they say.

* * *

Lifting the beer to his lips, Hunter listened as his friend repeated the nights events to him in chronological order. He was trying not to smile as Shawn spoke of the dreams he had been having, but the longer it went on, the harder it was for him. Just how long was it going to take for his friend to wake up? 

"So Hardy comes in thank God, and wakes me up before it could go any further. It turns out I was about two seconds away from not even showing for my match. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

Hunter nodded and then laughed. It was about time his friend got a reality check and if he had to be the one to give it to him, then so be it.

"So are you going to stop acting like an asshole and do something about this then?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Shawn man, we've known each other a long time right? So in that vain I need you to listen to me now. You obviously have a thing going strong for this girl, and for some unseen reason, you won't act on it. But man, you've been divorced for over a year now, and you haven't had so much as one date since the day you called it quits. I say you get over this huge age difference, the whole career thing, and just take a chance. She might just surprise you."

What did Hunter know anyway? He was married to the one woman that could possibly revolutionize the wrestling business, and they had a happy and fulfilling marriage. Who was he to tell him that Ashley needed a chance?

Thats right, he was only Shawn's best friend in the entire world and the person that almost knew him better then he knew himself. Thats who he was.

"Man you know I can't do that, mixing business with pleasure. It's never been my style. I mean even Rebecca was from WCW and a Nitro girl for crying out loud. She had nothing to do with my company or my actual career when I got with her."

"Yeah and we all know how well that turned out don't we? Look from one friend to another, I had to get my girl in my business, I had to have someone who truly understood just how screwed up the road can be. So I did and look at me now. Sure you had kids with Becky, and the two of you were happy for a very long time, but times change and she's now happy somewhere else. So I say that what you need is more then a good lay. You need more then someone who sort of gets it. You need Ashley. And if you haven't figured that out by now, then I don't know what else I can say to you."

He knew that his friend had a point. Much like the same point that Maria has made over a week and a half to him in the car on the way back to the hotel she was staying at. But he had been brutally honest with her that night, and he was going to do the same with his friend now. There was no way he could be what Ashley wanted him to be.

"Man, what would she want with an ex champion who is so washed up he couldn't even win the belt of Cena?"

Hunter didn't say anything for a few minutes, just studying his friend and finally realizing just where Shawn's head was at with the entire thing. He wasn't worried about the age difference at all anymore. He was worried that Ashley would want a Champion.

"See, I knew that you wouldn't have an answer for that. Probably because you believe it too."

Hunter looked his friend dead in the eye and put the beer roughly down on the table in front of him. "Actually man, I think thats the stupidest thing you've ever said to me. She doesn't want the career you have had, or the one you think you can have now. What she wants is your heart."

* * *

The song ended and she pushed repeat. She had been sitting in the dark and dank hotel room for the past two hours listening to the same song over and over. The same thoughts that had been invading her mind for the past three weeks did the same now. 

_Why can't you just admit that we have something and get it over with? Why do you have to be afraid of what could happen?_

She knew asking herself that question would get her nowhere, and that she had better ask Shawn if she wanted a direct answer. Sure she had admitted to Maria she would play the game with him, but she knew she didn't want too deep inside.

After all of the games she had gone through with Matt, the last thing she wanted to do was get involved with another set of them. But she knew that if there was even one shot of getting that feeling again, the one that sent shivers down her spine and warmed her heart, the same feeling Shawn had given her when he pushed her up against the wall and kissed her, then she had to play the game.

She let the words to the music overtake her, and she pictured Shawn the way he had been last Monday when they had worked together. He had tried his hardest not to look at her, to acknowledge anything going through them and she had played along with it.

She had taken extra care to make herself look amazing, knowing that it was more for the man she was with then the crowd she was there to entertain. Sure she had done that in spades, but the only one she had wanted to reach had been Shawn, and with the long looks he had been throwing her way throughout the entire match and night, she was sure she had hit her mark.

_Why does he have to be like this? With the kiss he gave me, he made it clear that he wants more then just some casual fling. So why can't we just be there for each other?_

There was a knock on her door then, and shutting off the mini stereo she carried with her, she jumped off the bed to answer it. When she pulled open the door and saw the person standing on the other side of the door, she almost closed it again.

_Just what was he doing here? _

"Can I come in? I think we need to talk."

She moved away from the door and motioned for the man to enter. He had never been to see her before, and although they had worked for the same company and he was married to the boss, he had never chosen to give her the time of day. So why was he now?

"What can I do for you?"

"You can do something about Shawn and do it quick."

She almost laughed in his face. Little did he know that for the past two weeks all she had been able to think about was what she had wanted to do with Shawn, or at the very least to him. But along with that came the question as to why Hunter cared at all what she did with his friend.

"He's miserable you know? You are the reason for it and since I told him I wouldn't get involved anymore, you need to do something and you need to do it quick and make it good."

"What business is this of yours Hunter? I mean I know you and Shawn are close, but what does it matter if we get together or not? Why would you want your friend to be with someone like me anyway? You have made your opinions about Playboy and the girls that do it very clear."

Hunter ran his hands through his hair, obviously more agitated at being there then he was letting on until that point. He had just come from hearing Shawn tell him what a washed up wrestler he was. If he had to hear the same thing with this Diva he might just pull his hair right out of the roots.

"Shawn's ex did a real number on him. He had kids with her, kids that he hasn't seen in ages. He just lost a big match, one that he was basing his whole singles comeback on, and he is now being placed with you and he thinks hes washed up. I am sure you already know this because he told me that he told Maria the same thing the other night in his car. He needs someone, he has always needed someone, but not just some bimbo. He needs someone who gets it. Ashley, what I'm saying is that you get it, you can help him come back to where he needs to be. Playboy or not. So will you help me make Shawn the man he is destined to be?"

* * *


	11. Deal With The Devil

**Disclaimer:** All WWE related material is owned by **Vince McMahon **and is used here strictly for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** After his loss against John Cena, Shawn Michaels is left and beaten and broken man. Can a new woman in his life bring him back to the place he once was?

**Authors Notes:** I am in the process of uploading all of my fictions to my new website, so should fan fiction be a pain, I can still get them out to you the fans. So in the coming weeks ( yes it will take that long to upload all of my stories) just bare with me and what might be sporadic updating. Thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter and I hope I deliver what it is you are wanting this time around.

* * *

"Just what would I have to do to make him the man you think he is destined to be Hunter?" Ashley asked tepidly. She had already made up her mind to play whatever game Shawn was playing or she thought he was playing, so this really was no different. She would agree but she needed to know the score up front. 

Hunter laughed and stalked around the room, making his way to the bed and flinging himself with a tremendous thud down on it. "What is with you women and thinking that there is a side bar going on that you aren't apart of? You don't have to do anything other then be around him which is easy because you two work together. Look Ashley, I don't know you well, and I admit, I judge a lot of the people around me on how they act, so I may have misjudged you. My friend happens to be completely and utterly smitten with you, so in turn, I am going out on a limb for the both of you. So all I want from you is to be yourself."

Ashley thought about what he had just said and she was more then a little shocked that Hunter had admitted he may have been wrong about her to begin with. Sure she did the magazine that everyone seemed to judge, but she did it for the money and nothing more. At the very least she was happy that finally people were going to take her seriously.

"I can do that, but what exactly do you have in mind? I mean didn't you tell me that he told you leave it be?"

Hunter smiled and pulled Ashley down so she was sitting on the bed directly in front of him. "First off princess, if we are going to make this work, you have to know that when it comes to my family, I never give up on anything and Shawn is family to me. So secondly, I need you to give me your cell number."

She grabbed the pad by the phone and scribbled out her number immediately passing it over to Hunter who put it in his pocket without a second glance. He turned back to her and pulled her off the bed with him to a standing position. He let go of her hand and walked towards the door, turning around for one more comment before leaving.

"Keep the next few nights open. Shawn and I go drinking with every town the WWE goes to. I want to be able to set something up with you, but should I call when you are working with Shawn just let it go to voice mail and check it the minute you get away from him. He is not to know that I am on the other end."

She nodded and watched him leave the room, the door lightly slamming behind him. Once she was sure he was gone and not going to make a comeback, she threw herself flat on the bed. She felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her now that she had an ally in Hunter and she only hoped that whatever he had in mind for his best friend truly worked out the way he hoped and didn't cause more pain then happiness.

Picking up the hotel phone she dialed her friends room and waited while it rang. If there was anything that she had to do between this meeting and the next with Hunter, it was shopping and no one was better at that then Maria.

* * *

_He stepped from the shower, wrapping the towel around his waist tightly, to make sure it didn't drop and made his way over to where his ring attire was situated. Grabbing his brush from the top shelf he ran it through his hair until he could no longer feel the tangles and threw it back. _

_He heard the door open then and expecting it to be one of the other guys he had been sharing a locker room with, he started to undo the towel to get his in ring pants on. It was no secret in the business that all of the men had to wear a cup to protect their business, and Shawn was no different. All of the men in the locker room were no longer shy about changing around the other, and when the person cleared their throat, Shawn immediately flipped around, a stunned look coming across his face._

"_What are you doing in here?" he said, pulling the towel to him as tight as he could, wishing himself to wake up from this dream he was so obviously in. When no solace came, he waited for her answer._

"_Shawn, you think you can kiss me and then walk away as if you hadn't done it? What kind of game do you think you are playing?" she whispered, as she made her way closer to him, causing the blond hairs on his body to almost stand on end. _

"_It was no game, I meant what I said, we can't be anything more then we are."_

_She was so close to him now that he could feel her breath on his skin, sending shivers throughout it as she did. She knew she was having this affect on him and if he actually allowed himself to think about it, he was sure she was getting what she wanted. She moved in even closer until her lips were just mere inches from his and she spoke again._

"_And just what are we Shawn?"_

_He willed the words to come as her hot breath pushed onto his face but he couldn't allow anything else to speak other then the way his body was responding to her now. He couldn't be any harder if he tried and while he was used to the feeling, he had had it a lot in his 41 years, he couldn't get over the affect that this young woman was having on him now. _

_After hearing the sound of his heart crash against his chest for the hundredth time, he could no longer handle her being so close, and he willed his brain to work and push her away. But as he reached and grabbed her hands, she immediately pushed her body against his, her lips landing hard and wet on top of his and all rational thought went out the window. _

_He immediately pushed her back up against the wall of the locker room and thrust his tongue inside her mouth, wanting to feel every inch of her body as he did. He let his hands stroke every curve on her body as she threw her legs around his waist. _

_He felt like his entire body was on fire, ready to explode, so he immediately sent his fingers to find her blouse, which was already partly undone from the pressure of their chests crashing against each other in pure animalistic heat. _

_He started to undo the buttons as she went for the towel, knowing that the only thing separating her from his crotch was the thing piece of fabric. The towel fell down almost the minute she touched it, and he moaned in pleasure as she ran her fingers across his bulging package. He ripped the rest of her buttons off, and slowly pushed down her skirt before hoisting her up in the hair and bringing her lightly down to the floor. _

_He was boiling over with need as he laid her down, and she moaned, begging him in a heated whisper to make love to her. Wrapping his arms around her body gently, he went to enter her moistness then, just as the bell sounded, bringing him back to reality._

He awoke with a start, a by now cold sweat broken out all over his body. He sat up in the bed and looked around, almost positive he would find her there and finishing what they had started in the locker room area. When he saw no sign of her he threw himself back on the bed and put his hands to his head, trying to figure out what was happening to him.

"Thats it, I can't do this anymore, I think I am losing my mind."

Jumping out of the bed and throwing on a pair of pants, he immediately headed out the door and down the hall to where his buddy was staying. If there was anyone that could fix all of this for him and get Ashley out of his mind, it was Hunter. He had better damn sure stop this storyline or he was going to find himself less one friend if he didn't.

* * *


	12. Blinded By Love

**Disclaimer:** All WWE related material is owned by **Vince McMahon **and is used here strictly for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** After his loss against John Cena, Shawn Michaels is left and beaten and broken man. Can a new woman in his life bring him back to the place he once was?

**Authors Notes: **damn I made this story hotter then I intended didn't I? But I'm glad you all like it. So on with the updates shall we?

* * *

"Man I know you are in there, open the damn door, we need to talk right now!" Shawn screamed, almost kicking in the door with the force of his foot as he pounded on it. After the very vivid dream he had just been in the middle of, he knew that his friend Hunter, who was married to the person who would soon take over the company from her father, could change the story line and get him the hell away from Ashley before he lost his mind any further. 

_But that is not what you really want Shawn. What you really want is to have her in your bed and to have your arms wrapped around her, hearing her beating heart matching yours._

Even his brain was against him now. Sure he was single, she was single and hot. But that a relationship did not make, which he had learned with Rebecca only a few short years earlier, and he knew well how that one turned out. He hardly ever saw Cam and his baby girl and he had no one to blame but himself for that.

_Ashley is different and you know it. So why are you running from what your heart and your mind is telling you to do Shawn?_

"I'm running because nothing good can come of this. I am too old for her, and with the way my career is going I wont be able to even provide for her. She seems like a girl that deserves the world and that I cannot give anyone, let alone myself. What good would I be for her?"

The door opened then and his friend stared at him, and then down the hall to see who Shawn had been just talking with. When he saw no one standing with his friend, he knew that Shawn was slowly losing his mind. He also knew it had to do with the resident Diva Ashley. His plan would work out better then he hoped at this rate.

"Get in here before you wake the whole fucking floor you asshole." Hunter said pulling him into the room and letting the door slam behind him. When he was sure the fit was over he threw a look of concern at his friend. It was an ungodly hour now, and what Shawn was doing here slamming on his door was beyond him.

"You want to tell me whats got you kicking in my door at midnight man? I was trying to sleep before we get back on the road tomorrow."

"I don't care about that Hunter. You need to get me the hell out of this storyline with Ashley. I can't deal with being around her. The dreams are too much to handle, she is always smiling at me as if she knows something that I don't and I can't take the pull that I have when I am around her. She is only going to get hurt if things go the way they have been."

Hunter nodded his head, listening to Shawn ramble about something he knew in his heart was wrong, and that he didn't want to do but was trying to make himself and everyone around him believe he did want to do.

"You know Stephanie won't do that and won't let me near it because of our friendship so your asking is pointless. If you want this to be over with, take it to Jim or Shane or Vince man. I can't fix this for you, but even if I could I wouldn't."

Shawn turned his head to the side and looked at Hunter. He was confused as to what he was getting at. Why wouldn't the person Shawn considered a brother help him out when he needed him the most? Sure he knew that Stephanie wouldn't go ahead and fix this because of their friendship but he did have clout with Vince right? He could get Shawn back in the title hunt if he wanted too.

"I am not going to help you because your dumb ass is better like this. Do you remember when you broke away from Jannetty back in your heyday? It was the best thing you had ever done and it turned you into this machine for the business and eventually made you the top dog. That intensity when you wrestle, you have not had that lately, and ever since we placed you with Ashley, you have been doing just that. You have the fire in your eyes, the desire to want to be champion again, and training her the way you have been and having her out there backing you has made you nicer too Shawn. You are making that young woman one hell of a business woman and someone that could be champion, and if we break that up now, it only ruins what you've accomplished."

Shawn again just stared at his friend, his eyes and mouth just open and wide in shock. Was it possible that Hunter was right and all of this was happening and he was just to blinded to see it? Was he really more intense now then he had been only a few short weeks ago against Cena? He was sure that when he had put those matches on that he was at the top of his game. Was it possible he was wrong and Hunter as usual was right?

"You really think thats true man?"

"Hunter laughed and slapped his buddy on the shoulder in playfulness. "If you don't see it then you I suggest you get your head out of your ass and start paying attention. Ashley won her match with a move that you taught her last week. She wrecked Melina in that non title match and she has you to thank for it. Not Matt Hardy who had trained her before. Sure Matt is good with a team but singles, he can't teach that the way that you can and it shows."

He thought back to the match that previous week where he had watched in the back as Melina and Ashley fought, all while being taped on camera for their spots together after the match. She sure had done very good, but he had been so blinded by the way she had looked in that leg suit she was wearing in the ring, he hadn't focused on her actual moves but more on the curves of her body. Damn him for not giving it a chance and watching himself at work through her.

"I've been a fucking idiot man. All this time I have been obsessing about getting away from her because I want to sleep with her so damn badly, and I didn't even realize that I've been winning and she has been winning since we became one with each other. How could I have been such a fucking idiot?"

"I can tell you why, but you won't like it."

Shawn sat down on the bed that was in front of him and ran his fingers through his hair. He knew that Hunter had all the answers where her was concerned tonight, so whether he liked it or not he wanted to know why he was acting like a school boy.

"Just tell me man, I can take it. At this point I can take anything you throw at me."

Hunter smiled and sat down beside his friend. "You haven't been able to see what an ass you are because you've been blinded. Shawn, you my friend have been blinded by love."

* * *


	13. Rising Heat

**Disclaimer:** All WWE related material is owned by **Vince McMahon **and is used here strictly for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** After his loss against John Cena, Shawn Michaels is left and beaten and broken man. Can a new woman in his life bring him back to the place he once was?

**Authors Notes:** Princess Muse, my dear friend, I have to tell you how much i love you right here. I write this story, and the people that review are loyal to a fault and I love them for it, but then you have to come in, and not having read any of the newer chapters, review like a mad woman. It really did brighten my day to get 19 reviews all from you and all just as captivating as the first. Not to leave the others out, you all had the same reaction, but seeing 19 reviews all at once almost made me lose my shirt. No wait that was Shawn in a previous chapter ;)

* * *

"Do you want me to come back to the room with you so you can model the outfits you bought?" Maria asked Ashley with a slight grin. Maria has listened to Ashley for the past two hours talk about why she was buying new clothes and the reaction she was going to get from them. All this of course was inspired by the one and only Shawn Michaels. Maria was happy for her friend, but to be honest as much as she wanted to hang with Ashley, she didn't think she could stomach more talk of Shawn and just what Ashley had planned for him come Monday night. 

"No, I'm going to go rest, after that shopping I need a good long one." Ashley smiled at her friend as they made their way off the elevator and on to their floor. Maria hugged her tight and as they broke away, each going down a different direction of hall, Maria couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief. An inward sigh of course because the last thing she wanted Ashley to hear was her happily sighing about going back to her room alone.

When Ashley used her card to open the room, she heard a noise from behind her. She flipped around on her heels, always aware of every creak around her, she slammed into Hunter and Shawn, who were also sauntering down the hall in the same direction as Maria had just gone.

"Jesus guys, scare a girl much?" she asked, as she regained her composure and rubbed her head lightly. "Just what are you two doing out this late anyway?" She pretended to look at her watch, knowing it was way past two in the morning now and their drinks had run a little overtime earlier.

Hunter smiled wickedly and slapped his buddy on the back, edging him to at least say something to the young lady before them. He had to sit by and listen all night as Shawn tried to give reasons why he wasn't really in love with Ashley. If he had to stomach that, then Shawn had better damn well talk now.

"You really should think about putting a hazard sign above your head." Shawn muttered, wanting to kick himself for saying what could be looked at as a diss. Just what had made him come out with that of all things? What happened to just a traditional hello?

He knew what had happened to that, the first time he had dreamed about what he wanted to do with her. All rational thought had gone out the window and was obviously not coming back anytime soon. If he wouldn't look like a complete idiot he might just smack his own forehead in shame right now.

"Yeah, I will look into that. Well you all have a good night now." She scanned her card and pushed her way into the room slamming the door behind her and throwing her back up against it. Just what was she thinking accepting, agreeing to help Hunter with his plan to make Shawn happy again? It obviously was a stupid idea as he didn't look all that happy to see her.

"_Just what was I thinking?"_ she whispered to herself, wanting to smack herself up side the head for the stupid ideas that she had been falling into lately. Maybe Shawn was right and she should just give up and move on from the whole horrid thing.

* * *

"Real smooth you asshole!" Hunter smacked Shawn in the back of the head as they made their way down the hallway of the hotel. "We didn't go out tonight, follow the girls around from place to place so that you could say that she needed a hazard sign on her head." 

Shawn sheepishly looked to the ground in front of him, counting the patterns in the carpet as he kept walking. All he wanted to do was crawl into a hole and die of shame, but since that was not an option with his best friend walking beside him, he decided on keeping one foot in front of the other until they got back to their room.

"Are you going to answer me man?"

Shawn looked at his friend then, slowing down to a snails pace. "I said that as a joke Hunter. Every time we run into each other lately, she is running into me and its just funny. I didn't mean it the way it came out. I told you I wasn't good at this whole thing. Why don't we just forget tonight even happened. Forget what I admitted."

Hunter smiled and pushed Shawn's head up from off the floor where he was now looking again. "What did you admit to again?"

"That I love Ashley Massaro. Can we just forget I said anything about it? I told you, I'm not cut out for this kind of thing and she is way to hot and sweet for me."

Hunter laughed and continued walking down the hall, muttering under his breath. When Shawn finally caught up with him he spun his friend around. "What are you saying under your breath man?"

"Well Shawn, you never admitted that you loved Ashley, I was the one that pointed it out to you earlier in the night at the hotel. So what I am muttering about is how you finally got a clue and admitted it to me yourself. Now if you could only tell her that, then my work would be done."

* * *

"_You want me to do what?" he asked her, his voice husky yet demanding, like if she didn't answer right away, he might lose every waking thought in his mind._

_She wrapped her arms around his body, feeling his pectoral muscles against her chest and wanting more then anything to peel his shirt off and touch them, without clothing or anything else in the way. _

_She looked deeply into his eyes, a small smile playing on her lips, but not wanting to give much away she looked away sheepishly the minute his eyes made direct contact with hers. As if he was scanning her mind to find the answers. "I want you to take me to your room."_

_He grinned at her then, running his ragged fingertips over the course of her face and cheeks as softly as he could. "But you already have a room remember?"_

_She giggled as he tickled her neck and he grabbed her wrists gently but forcefully. "I know I Do, but I want to go to your room."_

_He hoisted her up in the air then as she tried to grab onto something for her innate fear of falling started kicking in. He threw her over his shoulder, her butt sticking out for all to see and started jogging with her down the hallway. With a flash of the key card, the door was opened and he immediately kicked it closed behind him and threw her down onto the bed._

"_I thought you would never ask." he said huskily, all rational thought seeping out the window along with the shirt he now threw off himself. He got onto the bed, crawling over top of her until they were lying together face to face. He put his lips to hers then, as hungrily as he could and tasted her. Tasted the strawberry lip gloss she wore, the scented perfume she has sprayed in every private place on her body, including the most sexy, the nape of her neck. _

_He breathed in her scent, letting it overtake his senses, wanting to bathe in the way she smelled and felt underneath him forever. He let his tongue explore her mouth, meeting with hers in the middle and he used his hands to feel her soft skin as she was stuck beneath him. _

_She let him kiss her, meeting him breath for breath and feeling for feeling, breathing all of it in and wanting more. She knew this was wrong, being with him that fast when they had only worked together a short time and he had admitted to not wanting her only a week before. But she didn't care anymore and wanted to get swept up in the moment and what it would feel like to be loved by Shawn Michaels. To be more then loved by him in that moment, but to be made love to. _

_He rose off of her then, breaking the kiss and immediately lifting her up gently with him so that he could slide his hands under her blouse and pull it slowly over her head, exposing only the sheerest and blackest of bra's underneath. He slowly ran his hands along the line of the bra, lost in the feel of it, and the way that it looked on her curved and shaped body. _

_It was when she whispered in his ear next that he immediately went hard and rigid. The rockies had nothing on him at the moment. "Make love to me Shawn, nice and slow."_

_Sliding off of her body and working with her to slide her pants off, he felt the bulge in his pants grow even harder with each passing second. What they said about men was true. When they hadn't slept with anyone in a long time, it was usually a quick experience for both people, but he was damned sure with Ashley right now it would not be that at all. He would take all night if thats what it came too, but he was going to make love to her the way she needed him too. The way he needed too._

_The moment her pants were off, exposing her matching thong, he immediately slid his off as well, kicking them to the floor below the bed, along with her clothes and he climbed back until he was directly in her line of vision again. _

"_I love you Ashley Massaro, and now I am going to show you just how much."_

* * *

She awoke with a start then, sitting up in bed and looking around her darkened room. Had that just happened? Had Shawn been in her bed with her? Admitting his love? She scanned the room and upon realizing that he was indeed not in the room she threw herself flat back upon the bed. 

"Well damn, I thought I finally got somewhere with him."

She wiped the sweat from her brow, and slid out of the bed. She needed a drink and then she needed to get back to bed before this got any worse. This time she only hoped she wouldn't have any more erotic dreams about the man down the hall.

_**At The Same Time:**_

A hot sweat broke out on his forehead but instead of sitting up and looking around, he knew instantly that it was only a dream and that the lovely and amazing Ashley Massaro was not going to be in the room with him. He heard what sounded like a light snore from Hunter then, letting him now that he was sound asleep and oblivious to what his friend was going through.

"What the hell am I going to do about this? Cold showers aren't doing a damn thing." he muttered to himself, sliding from the bed then and making his way to the mini bar and grabbing out a water. He gulped down half the bottle and held it then to his forehead to cool himself down.

Hunter stirred then, causing Shawn to make a beeline for his bed. The minute he slammed down into it, he heard his friend laughing.

"You just dreamed you screwed her again didn't you?"

Shawn nodded in the darkness and lay back down and closed his eyes. He wondered if she was feeling the same way as him, or if she had listened to what he told her a few weeks back and had moved on? If she was indeed dreaming of him now, he sure wished it wasn't the same as the dream he had just had otherwise they were both goners if they ever did get together.

Little did Shawn know that at the exact moment he had woken from his dream, she had awoken from hers, and that they had indeed been the same dream.

* * *


	14. Heart On The Line

**Disclaimer:** All WWE related material is owned by **Vince McMahon **and is used here strictly for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** After his loss against John Cena, Shawn Michaels is left and beaten and broken man. Can a new woman in his life bring him back to the place he once was?

**Authors Note:** Thank you all for the reviews. Hearing your comments fuels my desire to get this story out to you faster, so here I sit with yet another update. I think that with the response to this story, I might just get one chapter out a day until it is done. I also want to say a special shout out to a new reviewer that recently checked out some of my older work. God Bless you for going back that far and falling into those stories. I have myself gone back recently and read some of them and while I can see how I've grown now as an author, it is nice to have new fans that like my old work. So thank you for the time you spent reading it and I can only hope I can keep you interested with the new stories I am writing now. For the record, I do know who Nora Roberts is, she used to be one of my favorite writers a few years back before James Patterson took over my heart with his fast paced writing and I appreciate the comparison. On with the chapter shall we?

* * *

_**5 AM – Ashley's room, still no sleep.**_

After drinking as much water as her stomach could handle, she still found herself pacing around the room. She had tried with all of her might to get back to sleep, to let the dreams of earlier in the night not take over her mind and soul and give herself a chance to drift off to dream land again. She was failing miserably at it and she knew why. She was originally hot and bothered by the dream, one she had never had in all of her life as a dating adult. She had been with Matt for over two years and not once had she dreamed about having hot and sweaty love making with him. What did that say about her?

"I am willing to dream about a man I have never had and not about a man that I have had. Just how screwed up is that Ashley?" she said to herself, then smacking herself in the head for talking out loud to an empty room.

The voice inside her head kicked in then, not the one that was currently talking, but the one that she had been forcing to keep quiet for the past several hours. The voice of insanity as she liked to call it when she was alone and in a dreadful state of mind.

"_You know the only way to deal with this situation is head on. If you want to ever sleep again then you need to go and talk to the man that is causing you this mental breakdown and rid yourself of him for good."_

She knew the voice was right, it was always right but it didn't make it any less easier on her. She wanted to talk to Shawn, she wanted to hash all of these unresolved feelings out but what was the use really? He had told her straight up that he didn't want her and all the games in the world wouldn't change that, no matter what his best friend Hunter said to the contrary.

"Ashley, you said you would do this, you need to do this. How will it look to Hunter and to Shawn if you suddenly back out now, when the going gets tough because you had a hot and steamy dream about having sex with the Heartbreak Kid? Surely you have a stronger disposition then that."

_Damn it, why so I have to keep talking to myself?_

"_Because you don't have the person you want to talk to next to you the way you want him to be. So go down the hallway right now and get it over with."_

She walked away from the window then and throwing caution to the wind she hit the door in a blaze of fire. She knew she was taking a huge chance here but the voice in her head was right. If she didn't go and talk to Shawn then nothing would ever become of what she was feeling. At the very least she needed to tell him where she stood and let the chips fall where they may. Screw the games. And if Shawn didn't want anything to do with her after she spoke her mind, then it would be his damn loss and she could move on without these damn dreams to keep her awake.

* * *

_**5:30 AM – Shawn's Hotel Room – 24 Hours Without Sleep**_

He knew why he wasn't sleeping, he couldn't get Ashley out of his mind. Hunter had told him to deal with it. To stop acting like he was an old washed up wrestler and just admit what he was feeling. What he hadn't realized was that he had admitted it finally. He knew the score now and he wasn't sure if he liked it one bit.

He loved Ashley, his heart and his mind and soul needed to be around her in order for the planets to align and for him to feel normal again. Hunter was always right when it came down to matters of the heart. Since he had married Stephanie and they had born children together, he seemed to know what his friends needed most. He knew what Shawn was lacking with Rebecca and he somehow knew that Ashley could be the missing link in Shawn's puzzle. So what was taking him so long to tell her that?

"_If you had the answer to that then you would be with her now instead of dreaming about having your arms around her. You would have the balls to admit that you have fallen in love with her and the two of you could love and live happily ever after."_

The voice again, the voice of reason as he knew it. He knew the voice inside of him was right. The sooner he told Ashley that he was in love with her, the sooner it would all be out on the table and he could deal with it and make the dreams stop. He might never have her in his bed, or for that matter truly in his heart forever, but if he didn't try then nothing would ever be known.

He made a beeline for the pad at his bedside table and scrawled a note to his friend out so that when Hunter finally awoke he would know where Shawn was if he needed to find him. They had a signing later in the day, and Hunter was going to be accompanying him for it, and he was sure he didn't want to miss it, with his career lately going down the toilet.

He made his way to the door and looked back at his friend once more before turning to open it and head out. What would Hunter think about what his friend was about to go and do? Would be finally be happy for him and butt out?

"God help me but I need to get this over with now before i really lose my mind."

He opened the door and thats when he came face to face with the woman he was about to go and see as she had her arm lifted to knock on the door. When she knocked on his head and immediately looked up, the blush that overtook her face made Shawn almost laugh out loud in nervous delight.

"Now you see why I told you that you need that hazard sign on your head." he said, no sign of stutter in his voice or in his voice. For once he was determined to remain calm and let the chips fall where they may.

"I have a habit of doing stupid things around you don't I?' she muttered, the blush lingering on her cheeks, not wanting to leave for anything. She looked at him and noticed the crooked smile of his taking in all of his features and even showing the lone dimple he had in his left cheek. Funny how she had never noticed that before now.

"Look we need to talk." They both said in unison and realizing their mistake both laughed lightly. Shawn moved backwards through the room and motioned for Ashley to go in. When she had made her way into the room she looked over towards the sleeping Hunter.

"You sure we should talk here? I don't want to disturb him."

Shawn cast a look at his friend, who seemed listlessly lost in dreamland and then looked back at Ashley. "Yeah he is out cold. We can talk for as long as you want."

She made her way over to the empty bed and sat down. She patted the spot beside her and motioned silently with a smile for Shawn to join her. What she had to say was going to take some time and she wanted to make sure he wasn't going to be hovering over her for the entire thing. That was the last thing she needed to calm her nerves.

When he had finally sat down on the bed, she took a deep breath and immediately started talking, not knowing if any of it would make any sense but knowing deep inside that every word of it was coming from her heart.

"Shawn for weeks we have worked together, and while I have tried to abide by what you asked of me, i feel that now I cannot do that. There is something unspoken going on between us and it is causing me a great deal of discomfort in my everyday life. I have feelings for you, the kisses that were stolen that we have shared has awoken a part of me that I felt was long dead. Or at the very least none existent. I planned on just letting it go and not focusing on it, but I haven't been able to think of anything else in the past few days. It has overtaken me and I need to tell you. Despite what you might think of me and about some of the things I have done in my short career with the WWE, the one thing that you don't know is that when I feel something, I feel something hard, and with you it has hit harder then most. I think I am falling in love with you, or at the very least the thought of you and what we might be able to be."

* * *


	15. On Hold

**Disclaimer:** All WWE related material is owned by **Vince McMahon **and is used here strictly for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** After his loss against John Cena, Shawn Michaels is left and beaten and broken man. Can a new woman in his life bring him back to the place he once was?

**Authors Notes:** All I can say here is two in one day. LOL. I haven't gotten to my email to check for reviews on the last chapter because I am writing this one shortly after the last one, but I will in due time and I will thank anyone that has reviewed at this point and onward.

* * *

He listened intently as she spoke, taking in all of her words but also looking at the shape of her lips as she spoke and wondering what it would be like to again feel those same lips on his, fire burning between them. He shook his head then, trying to escape the vision of her lips and listen to exactly what she was telling him. Had she just told him that she loved him?

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Ashley asked after a few minutes of dead air between them. It was then that she noticed him shaking his head in the negative and her heart started to collapse back into her chest, shrinking as it went. Was he actually going to say nothing to her after she had just bared her soul to him?

Before she had a chance to find out, the phone rang, making Shawn spring up from the bed to answer it, while Hunter stirred in the bed across from the two of them. Shawn picked up the receiver, sending Ashley a look to let her know that they weren't finished with what they were talking about and listened to the other person on the end of the line.

"Shawn it's Vince, do you think you can gather up Ashley and make it to Titan later this afternoon for an impromptu meeting? I know it is short notice but the signing has been canceled and we need you back as soon as possible."

"Sure Vince but what is this about?"

"The storyline we had booked with you and Ashley. It seems that based on fan reaction, it isn't going the way we had hoped. Look I do not want to get into this over the phone so there will be three tickets waiting at the counter at the airport for you, Ashley and Hunter. Are you sure you can get Ashley and get here?"

He nodded his head, casting another look at the young woman on the bed next to him, waiting with what felt like baited breath for an actual answer to what she had just told him. Realizing that Vince wouldn't see his nod, he spoke into the phone again,

"Yes Vince I can tell her. We will see you in a few hours."

When he hung up the phone, he turned to face Ashley and his eyes looked downcast. She noticed that there was something going on with Vince and she immediately jumped to her feet.

"What does Vince want?"

"He needs us to fly out for a meeting."

"About?" she knew she was being curt but at this point she no longer cared. She had just admitted to loving Shawn Michaels and she needed to get this over with so she could get that over with as well. She had to know what he was thinking before this night was through if she ever wanted to move on.

"Our storyline. Apparently it's not going the way they had hoped, at least from a fan perspective."

Ashley threw her head back and laughed sarcastically. Of course the show wasn't going the way they had hoped when all the male fans wanted to sleep with her and not have her with Shawn and vice versa. How did they expect the fans to react, with utter glee?

"Ashley look about what we were talking about before Vince called. I want to continue this, but right now we need to pack and get to the airport. There are some things I need to tell you and I want to get the chance but I do not want to be rushed into doing it. Can we pick this up later?"

"Sure Shawn, whatever you want." Ashley said, not letting on for one second that her heart was about to cave in beneath her chest. If she showed any sign of being upset then she would make Shawn feel guilty for having to stop her from seeking answers, and she didn't want to do that anymore then he did she was sure.

She made her way to the door and with a little wave stepped out into the hallway, closing the door. She knew that in a few short hours she was about to find out her fate in terms of their storyline and at the same time, she was worried she would find out that along with the storyline, they were over before they began as well.

* * *

"You idiot! You had her here, opening up to you and you didn't do a damn thing about it? Shawn come on man, what the hell are you waiting for? Some sort of Earthquake?" Hunter said, throwing his items into his duffel bag, still steaming over what his friend had not done when he had the chance.

He had heard every word of what Ashley had said to his friend. He had heard her come into the room and heard her spill her guts out to a man she indeed did care for more then anyone had ever cared for him before and all he had done was let Vince's call get to him and drop it all together? Just what was wrong with his friend?

"Wait a second, I didn't say we wouldn't talk about it, just that we would do it another time when we had more time. I did not just drop it."

Hunter laughed a little and threw his bag by the door, limping with his right leg as he did. There were days when his leg felt normal again and then there were days like today when the weather seemed to create all sorts of pain in it. Thank God once he was at the airport and in a plane he wouldn't have to stand for awhile. He felt like hitting his friend though for what he was putting Ashley through.

"How many hoops are you going to make this girl jump through man? Because I can tell you from experience that she is not going to jump through many more. You are going to lose her before you have the chance to really have her. You think your dreams are bad now? Just think what they will be like in another two months when she is Women's Champion and you are off tagging with me."

"You really think I blew her off don't you? I didn't!" Shawn yelled, not realizing his voice was raising but not caring anymore. If his friend was doubting what he was doing then it meant he might be doing the same to Ashley.

"Yeah man thats what it looks like. You had me sleeping, you could have taken a half hour and told her how much you loved her and how much you wanted to have the chance to make love to her. But what did you do? You said, ' Can we talk about this later?' Can I smack you now or later?"

Shawn tossed his bag by the door beside Hunters and scanned the room one more time to make sure not a thing was out of place. With all of the issues surrounding one of their own and hotel rooms, the last thing he wanted to do was cast another bad light over the company.

"Look, can we just drop this, we have a plane to catch."

"Or a funeral to plan, whatever way you look it." Hunter said in finality, grabbing his duffel and following his friend from the room. He sure wished by the end of the flight Shawn would wake up and realize he didn't have much time left. If Hunter knew anything about his father in law, it was if a storyline wasn't working then something bad was going to happen to them.

* * *


	16. OVW and The Championship

**Disclaimer:** All WWE related material is owned by **Vince McMahon **and is used here strictly for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** After his loss against John Cena, Shawn Michaels is left and beaten and broken man. Can a new woman in his life bring him back to the place he once was?

**Authors Notes:** With the support for this story and the people telling me how they want it updated really fast and everything, I have decided to go ahead and do just that. The story is near the conclusion I assure you, it cannot go on forever but again as with a lot of my books, it could come back with a sequel in the future. So on with the next update so I can go ahead and make the next chapter after it. Enjoy as always!

* * *

They all entered the building, side by side, like a troupe of gangsters, on the move and ready for the next shake down. They all knew why they were there, Hunter being the least likely of them all to have his ass handed to him on a silver platter. As they walked through the wide open and brightly lit alcove towards the elevators, Ashley cast a look at the two men beside her. 

One man, one who had come out and admitted to judging her before getting to know her was limping along, still having secret issues with his leg but not admitting it to anyone, let alone his best friend Shawn who obviously saw the same thing as she had. He was determined as ever to stick by his friend and even her through whatever happened next in this meeting and she was grateful for the support. She hadn't had much since entering the WWE aside from her ex boyfriends, but she felt that she had it now, and not because she was dating a superstar.

Casting another look at Shawn as they waited for the elevator to reach them and take them to their impending doom, she noticed his eyes looked older then his years and he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. He looked more then tired, he looked worn and Ashley wondered if it was really the business that was bringing that over him or if it was all of the stress that was now placed on his shoulders because of her.

Why had she admitted to him how she felt? What difference would it really have made if she had done it another time? Was it really the right thing to do or was she going to live to regret it? She wasn't a girl that based her life around regret, but she couldn't help feeling a pang of it now. It was unnerving to feel the way she did and she tried to shake it off and she stepped onto the elevator and made their way up the long flight.

"So all he told you was that it was story line dictated?" Hunter asked his friend, finally breaking the deathly silence that was taking place between them all.

Shawn nodded his head and caught Ashley staring at him, wondering what was on her mind and if she was worried about what was about to happen. Or was she just thinking about what she had told him back at the hotel and how he had blown her off?

_You didn't blow her off remember? You just wanted to wait for a better time to really tell her how you feel._

He had been telling himself that since they had caught their flight and when they were leaving the hotel together and it never seemed to sink in. Hunter had been right the first time. When he had chosen to make this his top priority, he had chosen his career over her, which wasn't a long shot for him to believe because he had done the same thing with Rebecca in their marriage, but he knew it must look that way to everyone else and they would be right.

As much as he cared for Ashley, he knew he would only be half of a man without the WWE and his legendary career. He knew that above all else he wanted to be a Champion again, he wanted to rule the top of the game and run with it. He would make time for Ashley, he knew in his heart he wanted her almost as much as he wanted his career, he just had to figure out when he would do it.

"Look since the two of you won't talk, I am going to make you talk. I heard what you told Shawn in the hotel room Ashley and you have every right to wonder why he didn't answer you back and instead chose to ride on my father in laws word and hop the next plane out of town. He needs to explain all of that to you, and then some, so what better time then now?"

Within seconds of his speech, he slammed his thick hand over the emergency stop button, making the elevator come to a complete stop two floors before they reached their destination.

"Shawn just tell the girl you love her so we can get this over with."

Ashley felt her hair stand on end as Hunter spoke the last words. She cast a look at the object of her affection and then looked back at his friend. Just what kind of game were the two of them playing and why did they choose her to do it with? Was Hunter right and Shawn really did love her but just didn't or couldn't tell her? Or was Shawn just playing a mind game with her and seeing how long she would hold out for?

"Hunter do we really have to do this right now? I'm sure Ashley and I can talk when this is all over and in private."

She put her hand to his mouth then, silencing him from saying anything else that would further ruin what Hunter was so obviously trying to do. "Actually I agree with Hunter here Shawn. I think that we need to talk and what better time then now. So since I bared my entire heart to you and your friend, why don't you go ahead and do the same for me. What is going on with the two of us?"

Shawn ran his fingers through his hair and breathed out deeply, sighing as he did. So much for wanting to be alone with her to tell her how he felt about her. If he didn't do it now, then he would look like an asshole, which in some ways he guessed he still was, but it wasn't something he wanted to be.

"Look Ashley, you are a hot woman, I find you very attractive, but I think you put too much stock into that kiss we shared. It was just a heat of the moment thing. I don't love you. I never did."

The minute the words were out of Shawn's mouth, he felt the elevator start again and casting a look at his friend and family member, he saw just how angry he really was at what had just happened. When the elevator stopped and they all got off, Ashley pulling up the rear, Shawn felt his heart rip in two. He had just made a big mistake.

* * *

"I explained to Shawn over the phone the reason we are here today, so I won't get into that but more into the reason I needed you both here in front of me. Ashley first of all I think you have the gumption and the drive to become a driving force in the Women's Division, but at this time I do not think you are prepared for it at that level. So my plan for you is to take you away from Shawn and to send you back to OVW for some in depth training with the best trainers in this business." 

She knew it was coming, she knew it was only a matter of time before they shipped her off again. What a shock that it was now, right when she had her heart broken in half only minutes before. Sure she knew she needed training, but was this really the time to do it? Not so long after she had just earned them millions by taking off her clothes for Playboy?

"Whatever you think is best Vince. You know I will do whatever it takes to succeed."

Vince smiled brightly then and turned his attention to Shawn. "We know we took a huge leap of faith in throwing you in with Ashley and you came out stronger then ever for it Shawn. So in thanks for agreeing to the story line, we have all collectively talked and we will be putting you back in the title hunt and later this year, when Hunter makes his comeback, you will be facing him for the WWE title. I hope this gives you something to work towards and puts the spring back in the HBK step."

Hunter slapped his friend on the back in congratulations, and Shawn looked around the room at the people standing before him. Jim Ross was there, as was Vince's son Shane, who wasn't that much younger then Shawn himself. He also saw Stephanie, who was now hugging unto her husband and the rest of the writing team. He was more then happy that they had chosen him to finally face his friend for the title belt, but the one person he really wanted to share this with was no longer in the room and had somehow gotten away without so much as a goodbye.

"So what do you think Shawn?" Vince asked, congratulated the young man with a fatherly slap on the back and a hug.

"I think I need a minute to catch my breath here Vince. I didn't see this coming." He made his way to the door and opened it a tad. "If you will excuse me for one second."

He slipped out of the room as the people around him all got together and started talking about what a coo this would be for the business, and how it was going to bring the WWE back to the forefront and he scanned the now empty hallway. Just where had she gone so fast? It had only been seconds ago that she was right there beside him.

It was then that he saw her, and his heart sank. He saw the tear marks first, and the darkness around her eyes where the makeup she wore was now smudged. He wanted to go to her, where she was sitting and tell her he loved her, that he had been acting like an ass, but he wasn't sure even that would help at this point. Ashley was going to Ohio and it was anyones guess when she would be back.

* * *


	17. Foolish Pride

**Disclaimer:** All WWE related material is owned by **Vince McMahon **and is used here strictly for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** After his loss against John Cena, Shawn Michaels is left and beaten and broken man. Can a new woman in his life bring him back to the place he once was?

**Authors Notes:** So have I made Shawn into a big enough jerk yet? When I wrote it, I didn't intend for it to come out the way it did, but I find that it works for the moment they were in, so thats the way the cookie crumbles as they say. Don't worry, you will all get your happy ending, I just don't know when. LOL Enjoy!

* * *

She entered the hotel room and closed the door behind her, sinking into it and allowing herself to finally succumb to the pain she was feeling over the days events and hung her head in her hands and cried. As the tears fell one by one down the length of her cheeks, she wondered how she could ever pick herself up from the mess she had created. The mess that had become such a part of her life that she no longer felt that she could breathe on her own.

What had she been thinking going to his hotel room earlier and bearing her soul to him? She had taken a long shot, hoping that what Hunter had told her was right and that he was just afraid to talk to her about his feelings and that he really did feel more then he was letting on. That he was pushing her away for what he thought was her own good and not because he didn't like her. Funny how the cozy idea she had hoped for in her head had turned into such a nightmare in a matter of a few hours.

Could Maria and Hunter really have been that wrong about what they talked to their friend about? Could they both have been so blinded by wanting to help their friends that they didn't see that it wouldn't have worked and that they were just getting their hopes up? Because as she sat a crumpled and broken mess on her hotel room floor, that is exactly what she felt, that she had put stock into something that could never have been and it was all a hopeless mess.

She let her mind travel back to when she had joined the WWE and she had met Matthew Hardy. He was fresh off of his breakup with Amy Dumas, who wrestled as Lita in the same company and he was feeling at the lowest point in his personal life and even in his career. It was then that they had found each other, her also fresh off a breakup back in Toronto and needing someone or something to help the healing along. They had been to each other just what the other had needed, a solace, a warm bed, and a warm and loving heart at the end of a very long day of working and feeling lonely on the road. Things had started out so innocently with them, but she had felt that she would forever be known as the Lita replacement and still felt that way to this day. So when she finally had another man, someone that was in the same business as her show an interest, a hunger in her that she had never known possible, she thought it was worth the chance.

What an idiot she had been. She really hadn't see the signs right in front of her face. At the very least Shawn had tried to tell her that they needed to focus on their careers and not on whatever was taking place between them at that moment. He had known all along it would turn out this way and had been trying to spare her even then. For all of his many faults at the moment, tact was not one of them. He had tried to do the right thing by her and she wouldn't allow it. She had walked right into the trap and gotten herself hurt.

And it did hurt. The lump in her throat was so thick at that moment in the room that she felt that if she swallowed just one more time, she might actually cease her breathing and die alone and empty on the floor. The beating in her heart, which had been so deep and so steady only a couple of weeks before when Shawn had kissed her, was now at a dull low. Like it was missing something. It was missing a piece that it needed to thrive.

Would she ever truly get over this? Moving miles away from her home and not being on the road half as much might be good in the long run for her career, but would it really heal her heart and make her forget the idiocy she had shown with Shawn? And what happened when she came back to Raw, would he be there, still riding high on the new found fame and getting along famously without her? Could she really live with seeing him with anyone else, let alone happier alone?

She lifted her legs until she was kneeling on the floor. With as much energy as she could muster she crawled over to the bed and lifted her what felt like dead weighted legs up and onto the bed. Curling into a ball she allowed herself the final mission of the day, which was a deep and meaningful cry, to cleanse her system of Shawn Michaels once and for all. She just hoped that after the tears had run dry, her heart could move on and be happy again because right now, it felt like happiness was a fish she would never quite catch.

* * *

As they drove back to the hotel in the rental car that Hunter had rented, Shawn couldn't help but picture Ashley, the way she had looked slumped against the wall in Titan Towers, with her head hanging low and the tears coming from her eyes like a river that keeps flowing. He had never seen a woman cry like that in years, not since he had been in high school and had broken the heart of one of his many at the time girlfriends. He had lost the girl then, not realizing how wonderful she really was, and now as he sat in the silent car, his friend concentrating on the road ahead of them he wondered if it was happening all over again. His old girlfriend had actually gotten married and had a family and was still together to this day, and what did he have to show for his life since? He had a broken marriage, an on the rocks career that was just getting a new boost and no love life to speak of.

He sure did seem like a right mess and he knew that if he asked his best friend right now, that Hunter would agree. He had the chance in that broken down elevator to tell her that he loved her, that he wanted to put it all on the line and be with her, and what had he done? He had gone out of his way to be a jerk and tell her he felt nothing. Shawn hadn't really lied that badly in years. He prided himself on being honest since renewing his faith in Jesus only a few short years before when he had been off with his back injury. Yet here he was, in a car with his friend instead of in a room with what could be the love of his life. He was indeed the worlds biggest heel and he had no one to blame but himself.

"Shawn, you want to tell me now why you said what you did in the elevator? I know you didn't mean a lick of it. I just need to know why you felt like you needed to do it, and that way of all ways." Hunter said, breaking him out of his reverie and back to the land of the living.

Shawn continued looking out the window, not wanting to give his friend an inch of his pain. He knew he was a heel for what he did, he didn't need a lecture right now on it. "I felt weird, talking about how I feel around you."

"You cannot be serious man. You only one day before told me that you loved her without even batting an eyelash and now you are telling me you feel weird talking about love around me? Man don't you get it? I'm trying to help you get her, not take her away from you. Thats the whole damn reason I set up the plan to begin with."

Shawn immediately cocked his head to the other side and stared at his best friend, who was still staring at the cars in front of him and not giving an inch of attention to Shawn, visually speaking.

"What plan?"

"I talked to Ashley a few days ago. I told her I wanted her help because I wanted you to become the man you were before all of this Rebecca garbage. I tried to tell her that you liked her, because at the time as much as I believed you loved her, I wasn't entirely sure. So she agreed to help me with whatever plan I could come up with and well that was it. So much for that crap huh?"

Shawn couldn't believe what he was hearing. His friend had gone behind his back to Ashley and had asked for her help in getting him back to the way he once was? What was so great about the Shawn Michaels of old? If anything he thought he had grown into a fine and good man now.

"Hunter, I told you to butt the hell out of it. Why didn't you just listen?"

Suddenly the car veered to the side of the road, Hunter slamming on the breaks as hard as he could bringing the car to a complete stop.

"You really want to hash this out now then fine, lets go. I did it because I love you man. You are my best friend in this entire world and not only that but I think of you as family. Rebecca raked you over the coals in the divorce and you became an empty shell. Then with every freaking loss we had as a team and singles wise, you went further and further into yourself. You need Ashley man, don't you see that by now? I thought at first that any lay would have done you good, but I see differently now. You are the one that can make her happy and she is the one that can make you happy. What the hell are you so fucking afraid of?"

Shawn thought about what Hunter had just told him and he knew instantly that his friend was telling him what he felt deep inside his heart. Hunter had been wrong on a few things over the years, but when it came to matters of his own heart and what affected others, he was a pretty good judge of character. If what he was saying was true and he knew that it was, then that meant that Shawn really had changed lately and he did need to get back to what he was before all the pain hit.

"I'm afraid that I won't measure up, that I won't be enough. I'm almost 42 years old now and I feel like an old man. I shouldn't feel that way but since I do, I think its going to come across to her shortly after we get together and she is going to high tail it for the door. It has nothing to do with my career as a wrestler anymore. This is all about me, and what I feel inside me. What happens if she wants kids? I don't know if I can have kids with another woman and then just walk away from them in the end or be forced out like I was with Cam."

"Look man, I get all of that. I felt all of that when I married Stephanie, with our age difference, while not as big as yours, it is quite big. But I felt the same way. I didn't even think I had being a father in me, biologically speaking. I thought I was too damn old. She changed me that way, she made me see that we can have kids, and we can have a happy marriage and make this thing work for the rest of our lives. You can have that too, but you need to talk to her."

"Yeah well thats the part thats not going to work out the way you want man. She won't want to talk to me after the ass I made of myself today."

"Then make her talk man, because this may be your last shot at real and true happiness. I suggest you do not let it slip away."

* * *


	18. Epiphany

**Disclaimer:** All WWE related material is owned by **Vince McMahon **and is used here strictly for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** After his loss against John Cena, Shawn Michaels is left and beaten and broken man. Can a new woman in his life bring him back to the place he once was?

**Authors Notes:** Now is the time for the art of redemption. As the story nears its end, look for the messages from me at the end thanking each and every one of you for your support. But in the meantime, keep reading as I pull on the puppet strings a few more times.

* * *

Ashley made her way out of the hotel, the rolling suitcase pulling up the rear as she made a mad dash for her cab. She had the option of taking a limo to the airport for her last flight out and to Ohio, but she had chosen the most traditional route. She wasn't a big star and she didn't think she should be treated as such. At the very least, Vince was trying to make his guilty conscience go away. She couldn't really fault him for it but she knew she would never take advantage of it.

She threw one final look back at the hotel, knowing that deep inside the walls was a sleeping Heartbreak Kid. So much had gone down in such a short amount of time that it was almost breathtaking to think about it. She had good memories, like the kiss in the locker room area so many weeks before, and then bad ones like the elevator incident two days before. The bad did seem to outweigh the good and as she looked back at the cab driver, who was now throwing her luggage into his trunk, she realized she couldn't get out of there fast enough.

With one last look at the hotel before her, she stepped into the car and whispered to herself. _"Ohio here I come."_

As the cabbie took off from the hotel, she couldn't help but think about what she had in store for her once she reached the OVW camp. She knew a bunch of the women were down there now, getting prepped for a title run when they came back and honing their craft and at the very least she knew she wouldn't be entirely alone.

No one knew it but deep inside Ashley had a nervousness that couldn't be helped. Whenever she went somewhere she had never been, or somewhere where she knew she would know no one, she always felt sick to her stomach and wanted anything but to go to the destination. With this trip now, as the car moved along, she didn't feel any of that. At the very least she would be among women who had been in the same place as her before and probably would be again.

"_There is no one better to make sense of this Shawn mess then the women of the WWE." _she thought to herself. As soon as the thought came out she forced herself to banish it. After the hours spent crying in bed for the last two days, the last thing she wanted to relive was what had happened or not happened with Shawn Michaels. He was now going to be a part of her past and she intended to keep him there.

He had been right, he had not been deserving of the way she felt, and someday when her heart did give itself a chance to heal, she would find the one person that was worthy. All she had to do was make sure his name did not start with Shawn.

"What terminal you going to lady?" the cabbie asked, breaking her concentration and bringing her back to where she now sat.

"Terminal Three."

The cabbie grunted his answer and continued driving, letting the car head back to dead silence again except for the cars that passed outside.

It was then, listening to the whirring traffic that Ashley realized she had never felt so alone in her entire life.

* * *

"She goes to Ohio today, she is probably already headed there now." Shawn said to himself as he drank a mini bottle of vodka from the bar. Sure he hadn't drank in years but with the state of his life at the moment, he figured he was due a shot to forget.

Hunter had been right the entire time and he knew it. Shawn was running scared and in doing so he had lost what might have been the greatest love of his life. Now he would never know what would have been. He had always prided himself on taking chances, not backing down from anything, much like the way the Hardy brothers were now in the WWE. So much for that theory. He had run from Ashley, had made her feel like a complete idiot and he had no one to blame but himself for it.

He had watched her from the window earlier in the morning as she had walked out and hailed the cab. Heading out of his life for good and to Ohio for god knew how long so that she could become a better competitor. As he watched her, his heart screamed out for him to chase after her. To stop her before the cab would pull away and admit to her and to everyone that happened to be outside the hotel just how much he loved her.

_So Why am I still sitting here wallowing in my own mistakes? If I had really wanted to stop her I would have. _

What had stopped him? The fact that he knew there wouldn't be a chance to stopping her in time? Or the fear that he had driven the final nail into the coffin and she wouldn't even bother to look at him let alone stop her trip for him.

He knew what he wanted to do, what he had to do now. He knew that the longer he sat in this hotel room, the more his heart would ache for the what might have been. He knew that he had better start listening to his heart and not his head and with that, he jumped from the chair, grabbed his key off the table where he had stashed it the night before and made a beeline for the door.

He only hoped he could make it to the airport before her plane took off. He had to stop Ashley from walking out of his life for good. He finally admitted that despite the age difference and the fact that he was afraid of being less then she needed, he needed her. Hell he loved her, and although it had taken him long enough, he knew it was time that he went and told her.

He threw one final look at Hunter, who was snoring in the bed, literally asleep in the bed this time. He wanted to let his friend know what he was planning on doing, but knew there wouldn't be enough time to include him if he wanted to stop her in time.

"Well Hunter, you're going to have to trust me this time. I am finally going to do the right thing."

Throwing on his jacket he ran from the room and towards the elevators. If he remembered the travel time to the airport in town, he knew he had only 30 minutes before she took off from his life forever and he risked never seeing her again.

* * *


	19. Too Little Too Late

**Disclaimer:** All WWE related material is owned by **Vince McMahon **and is used here strictly for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** After his loss against John Cena, Shawn Michaels is left and beaten and broken man. Can a new woman in his life bring him back to the place he once was?

**Authors Notes:** This is part two of the last chapter. I made it shorter then the others, the last chapter I mean because I wanted to do this one up and I figured it might end up being a tad longer then the rest so it should even out pretty good. I hope you are enjoying Shawn's epiphany and I will see you in the next chapter.

* * *

She made her way through the terminal, the luggage again coming up behind her, the wheels creaking on the floor as she pulled it through, the pain in her heart now numbed by the nervousness of having to get on yet another plane and pray that she made it down safely. Ever since the tragic events of the world over 6 years ago, she felt nervous to fly as did many passengers. She never knew if this flight would be her last.

She glanced at her watch and noticed that she still had another half hour before the plane would start boarding so she decided to grab herself a coffee at one of the little in airport shops. She noticed one straight away and went to order. She took her seat at the table with the stool and stared around the airport, taking in all of the people.

Ashley normally did this, she wanted to see what was going on around her as her life went by minute by minute. There were lovers, who were connecting after time apart, their kisses stolen and few and far between and as she watched them now, she felt the tug of her own heart, wishing for the same thing to be said about her. How had she wished and dreamed that she could get off a plane and have her husband meet her there the same way, after traveling around the world together and finally meeting up after time apart?

She didn't want to admit it, but in the recesses of her mind, at times she had seen Shawn as that man. The man that gets off the plane and in such happiness to see her, throws his bags to the ground and makes a run for her loving arms. She would have gladly given up her career in the WWE for that to happen.

There were times she wondered if this was really what she wanted to be doing. After spending time with her best friend Trish, who had been married and was now expecting a baby, she knew that she wanted the same thing and would be content to have it. She had always been a family oriented girl and now as she watched the two lovers walk away, she found herself wishing she could have had that with Shawn Michaels.

"Ash, you need to stop thinking like this. He doesn't care about you, he never did and he made that perfectly clear. Let the man go."

She was talking to herself again, she knew it, but she didn't care anymore. She needed to rid herself of these feelings, the ones that threatened to change her and make her angry and mean. She had not gotten what she most wanted and she didn't like it one bit. But there was no way in hell she would become the bitter ex girlfriend, or ex whatever she was. She was smarter then that and she would and could move on. No matter how much it hurt thinking about it.

As she scanned the crowd she saw the two kids fighting, each punching each other and yelling around the entire terminal as their mother looked close to the end of her rope. She did not envy that mother in the slightest at that moment, with the two boys acting like babies, but she knew that she did envy the woman one thing. At the end of the day she was still their mother, and she would kiss each of them goodnight, much like her father had done with her and her siblings.

God how she wished her life could be different right now. How she wished she was not waiting for a flight but instead waiting for the love of her life to meet her after getting off one. She was losing it and she knew it, but she couldn't help still holding on to the hopeless dreams.

It was then that she saw the shadow, one that she felt she knew, and as she made his way through the crowd of people making their ways to their destinations all over the airport, she instantly knew that she knew who it was that was making a mad dash for her. He was here and in that instant, her heart almost leaped out of her chest. What were the odds he was here to make things right again? The only question was now, was he too late?

* * *

He saw her at the table, lost in the sea of people around her, staring at them, probably wondering about them as he often did when he waited for flights out of town. He had taken to it after the divorce and he found it an easy way to forget his troubles and make imaginary ones for the people around him that they would never know.

Her eyes locked with his in that instant and his heart almost broke in his chest. Instead of smiling, of letting him know that he was wanted there, that she had been praying he would come and stop her, she looked angry, almost as if she hadn't wanted to see him at all. He knew it would be like this, but seeing the icy stare now, he wished he could have gone back in time and fixed it all.

As he made his way through the last sea of people around him he was suddenly right in front of her table, their eyes not leaving the others, lost in each other but at the same time, frozen in place. He was here, she was here, now all he had to do was make sure she didn't board that plane out of his heart.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, coldness flowing through her veins and tone of voice.

"Ashley, I was an idiot. I never told you how I really felt, going instead for the easiest way of breaking your heart to save my own."

"What do you want to say to me now?I thought we said it all."

He knew this was going to be hard, and as he ran his fingers through his hair, praying no fans would recognize them and come up to interrupt, he realized he only had five minutes left to make her stay. He knew whatever he said now would either make her stay or make her walk away forever and he hoped it wasn't the latter.

"Ashley, please don't go to Ohio, at least until we have had an actual chance with actual time to sit down and talk about what is going on here."

She rolled her eyes and stood from the stool, grabbing her cup to discard of it. "Shawn, we had all the time in the world when we worked together for you to be honest with me. You were honest with me then, so why can't we just leave it the way it is and move on?"

"Because I love you, thats why."

As soon as the words flew from his mouth he knew he meant every word of it. He had finally admitted it to the one person that had wanted him too. Instead of talking through his friends, or denying his feelings for his own good, he was doing the right thing and admitting his heart now. He only hoped again that it wasn't too late for it.

"Excuse me, I don't think I heard you right there. Did you just tell me that you love me?" she asked, the look of confusion paramount on her facial features. She was astounded that of all the times for him to admit what was going on with him, he was choosing now.

"I did tell you that Ashley and I will tell you as many times as you need to hear it if it makes you rip up that ticket and stay with me."

She looked from him, to her watch, realizing that if she was going to hop her flight she had better be going now. She looked down at the ticket in her hand, shaking along with her fingers as the last five minutes replayed itself over and over in her mind. He had really admitted to loving her and as she lived and breathed it was exactly what she had been wanting to hear.

The only thing that ran through her mind now though was, it was too late. He had taken too long and she needed to report in Ohio with the trainers. There was no backing out and she found that if he really had loved her, he wouldn't have tried to stop her from this.

"I'm not staying with you Shawn. I gave you ever opportunity to tell me how you felt, and so did your best friend and all you did was push me away. What makes you think I should believe what you tell me now? I can't and you know it. I need to go and catch my flight. It's just too late. You were too late."

She threw her cup in the trash then and walked away from him, refusing to look back to see the look on his face. She knew she had done what was technically the right business move for her, but it wasn't at all what she had really wanted to do in her heart. After watching the lovers and the kids with their mother, she knew more then anything her heart wanted a family with this man who had just finally bared his soul to her.

But she was right about one thing. He had been too late, he had done it when he knew that she couldn't change her mind. He also did it now after telling her once that he hadn't cared for her at all. Which he had to know was going to confuse her. He was still playing games. Which is why as she gave the ticket to the agent in front of her, she refused to look back at him.

Until he stopped playing games with her heart, she was through falling for them.

She walked down the long and winding hall to where her seat to Ohio awaited her and breathed in deep. The time for change was now. Shawn Michaels had come too late and now it was really over.

* * *


	20. Change Of Direction

**Disclaimer:** All WWE related material is owned by **Vince McMahon **and is used here strictly for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** After his loss against John Cena, Shawn Michaels is left and beaten and broken man. Can a new woman in his life bring him back to the place he once was?

**Authors Note:** Not going the way you assumed it would with that last chapter is it? Don't worry guys, all will be revealed in a few chapters, but I wanted to add one more spin for effect. There will be two more chapters remaining after this one, so be on the lookout for those and the thank you notes by the end of the week. On with this horse and pony show shall we?

* * *

He walked from the meeting room, Hunter by his side, a smile plastered the size of Texas over his face. He had finally made the right decision in his life and he couldn't be happier for it. It had been a long and hard two weeks since that last day at the airport where Ashley had walked out of his life. But he had taken the plunge and done good within them. As he and his friend walked from Titan Towers, he knew things would finally start falling into place.

"I cannot believe you just threw it all away like that Shawn. Just what the hell has gotten into you?" Hunter asked as they walked. His leg was healing greatly in the past two weeks and he knew it was only a matter of time before he was back in that ring wrestling for the title against the one and only Champ. But what he was more concerned about now was what his friend had just done, and why he had just done it. Sure on paper it didn't look like much, but knowing Shawn the way he did, he knew there was more behind it then his friend was letting on.

"For weeks now I have been obsessed with being the Champion again, that I put everything and anything out of my mind. I know now that the whole idea of being the champion was wrong of me. I didn't want to be the top dog, I just wanted to feel important. And I do now."

Hunter threw his friend a look of confusion and stopped walking, motioning for the chairs next to them to sit down. "You mind explaining what the hell is going through your mind?"

"You told me that I wasn't the same man I used to be, do you remember that? Well I finally see what you meant by that. Ashley and I, when we were paired together, we made each other better. She made me realize without even knowing that with her, that was the man I wanted to be. I wanted to be passionate about someone again, I wanted to feel alive when I was around them. I thought that what would make me feel alive was being on the top of the WWE, but I was wrong. All I needed was to be the top dog in her heart."

Hunter instantly knew what was happening to his friend. He had finally taken a long hard look at his life, and had seen what Hunter had been trying to tell him all along. That he was indeed in love completely with Ashley and that Ashley had felt the same. The only thing Hunter couldn't wrap his mind around was what Shawn was doing now, since she had been gone for two weeks without so much as a hello phone call.

"You got that man but you threw it away remember? Why does all of this matter now? Why did you just throw away your title shots and our teaming again to run off and be a lap dog for Vince?"

"Because it was the right thing to do. I need to be there Hunter, I need to do it for myself. I need to feel like the Shawn Michaels of old again, the one that didn't care what place he had in the company as long as he was doing what he loved. I can do a lot of good where I want to go. I know I can and I think deep down you know I can too."

"Its too late for what you want Shawn, she told you that much at the airport. So why go chasing after it now?"

"Because I love her man, and I want to do the right thing by her, and this is the right thing. You mark my words. I'm not giving in."

As the two men sat there in silence, Hunter knew his friend would stick to his word. He was going to do this, really do this and make it work. Shawn really wanted to be the man he once was before he married, and he was damn well on his way to doing it, without even knowing it he already had gotten there.

* * *

"Come on Ashley, give her the hip toss the way we showed you. You can do it!" Torrie Wilson yelled at her friend as she ranted from ringside.

They weren't in a tag match but it sure felt like it with the way Torrie was hooting and hollering and she was close to telling her to shut up or she would shut her mouth for her. Ashley did the hip toss and then after slamming Candice down to the mat, she flipped herself over her in a springboard maneuver, grabbing her leg for the pin.

They were running through a mock match, and it felt good for Ashley to be here with her friends. As annoying as Torrie was from ringside right now, she had been the best roommate since Ashley had arrived and was counting her blessings. They were all close because they all had a common goal of making the Women really stand out in the WWE.

As the mock match ending, Torrie threw her a bottle of water as her friend came down from ringside. "You did good today girl, part of me thinks you don't even need to really be here. What with Trish teaching you so much and then Matt."

Ashley thought about all of the people she had learned from, and Shawn entered her thoughts. It had been two weeks and not a minute had gone by where he hadn't flashed through her mind. She knew she had made a mistake that day at the airport, but there was nothing she could do now to change it. It had to be done. She had wondered if he was alright, and since she wasn't watching RAW at all, she wondered if he had yet to become champion and if he was riding as high as he deserved to be.

"You are thinking about him again aren't you?" Torrie asked softly.

"About who?"

"About He Who Shall Remain Nameless. You get the same look in your eye every time you do." her friend stated, calling Shawn by the name that they had christened him within the first two days of being together in Ohio. He would always have the name he had, but this nickname made it easier on her heart. If she didn't hear his name, she couldn't picture his face. So far the idea hadn't been working out so well since her erotic dreams hadn't ended since she moved here.

"He's in my past, I know that but you got me thinking about him when you mentioned who had trained me. But don't worry, thats as far as its going. Just a nice memory."

Torrie wrapped her arms around her friend and squeezed tightly. She had been there before, with Carlito, and she knew how the whole thing had felt for her. She couldn't even look at apples without getting sick to her stomach. She imagined that the same could be said for Ashley.

"Let's grab Candy and go out and do some girl bonding."

Ashley placed her small hand into Torrie's and they made their way over to their beaten and broken friend, who was still catching her bearings in the ring. Upon helping her up they all held hands, friends forever all the way out of the ring and out of the building.

It was time to put the memories to rest and open herself up for some fun.

* * *


	21. Tell Me I Was Dreaming

**Disclaimer:** All WWE related material is owned by **Vince McMahon **and is used here strictly for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** After his loss against John Cena, Shawn Michaels is left and beaten and broken man. Can a new woman in his life bring him back to the place he once was?

**Authors Notes:** Second last chapter, and I am going to try and make this one a real hum dinger. So enjoy as always and let me know what you think. Thank you for any and all reviews. I am writing each chapter after each other in one day here so I won't know if I have any reviews until later but I am thanking you all now regardless, because it fuels me to keep writing it :)

* * *

_He walked the halls of the building where OVW ran their business. He had his mind on one goal and that was to find the woman of his affections and make her see just how much he wanted her, needed her. He had been an idiot, and he knew it as he stalked the halls, on a mission. But he also knew that love, the kind of love she had admitted to feeling for him, it wouldn't just fade over night, just as it never would for him, so he was betting on having her still feel something, anything for him. _

_He made it to where the women all got ready before heading out into the mock ring they had set up to practice in and he knocked on the door. He felt his heart almost ready to cave in within his chest as he waited with baited breathe for the door to open, or at the very least for someone to yell out that it was alright to come in. The seconds ticked by with no response and he started to wonder just what was really going on. The trainers had told him where to find Ashley, and he was sure they wouldn't send him on a wild goose chase._

_It was then that the door opened and he came face to face with her, the look of shock apparent all over her cozy pink features. He had taken her off guard just as he had wanted too. As he walked into the locker room, passing her and that wonderful scent of hers as he did, he looked around to be sure the locker room was empty. _

_When he was sure they were alone, and she had come back into the room with the door shutting behind her, he turned to face her, and just as she was about to speak, he immediately rushed to her, threw her around his waist and pushed her against the back of the door. Now should anyone want to come in, they would have to pass two steaming bodies to do it. _

"_Shawn just what the hell do you think you are--"_

_She never got the chance to finish her sentence and he pressed his lips to hers. He didn't care at this point if she was willing for any of this to happen or not, he just knew that he had waited forever to be this close to her, to feel the heat between them as well as the love pouring from his veins to hers, and he didn't want to waste a second. _

_She responded in kind with her own lips, not denying what was happening between them for one second. He knew he would have stopped had she tried to pull away, but as her mouth hungrily searched his now, he knew that she would never have pushed him away. The pull between them was too strong._

_As their tongues met, they danced around each other, not wanting to give in to the other until finally when all of the playfulness stopped, they met together in the middle and let their tongues just enjoy each other. Not wanting to break for air, he immediately continued kissing her while pulling her away from the door and laying her down lightly on the floor beneath them. _

_It wasn't the most ideal place for Shawn to make love to her for the first time, and he knew this as he continued kissing her, but he couldn't wait any longer. They both knew it would come to this, here and now and neither wanted to stop to think about how they needed to wait until it was more romantic. _

_He broke for air then, lifting up Ashley's arms to slowly pull her top over her head. As her arms still hung in the air after the shirt was long off, he noticed just how supple her breasts were. They was not a fake part of her open to him now, and he appreciated the sight before him for what it was. He was looking at pure raw beauty and not wanting to waste a precious second, he immediately went to her neck, sucking on it, tasting the scent of her between his lips, never wanting to give away this scent again for anything. _

_She moaned with pleasure then, his name coming out as just a horse whisper, and when he heard her whisper again, the pain between his legs grew even harder to put off. _

_She went for his pants then, the button immediately breaking apart in her hands, letting her know just how needy he was for this moment to continue. As she held the button in her hands, she laughed lightly against his lips, not breaking their touch for a split second. She immediately pushed back on him until he was the one on the floor and she was on top of him, ready to straddle him with her legs, but wanting to slide his pants off before. As she slowly took her time sliding his pants down around his ankles until they were off to the side with her shirt, she enjoyed herself, sucking and nibbling on his chest and working her way down. _

_She took his shaft into her mouth at that moment and at the moment Shawn knew he wouldn't be able to handle much more. He had been craving her for weeks, wanting to be just this way and now that they found themselves there, lost in each others touch, he knew that he had to slow it down before he lost it completely and it ended sooner then he wanted. _

"_Ashley--" he breathed, almost unable to get the words out as she moved up and down over him with her mouth, so wet and so inviting. She stopped sucking and looked towards him, a small smile playing on her lips as she did. _

"_You want me to take it slower don't you?" she seemed to moan out, her breathing just as labored as his and just as filled with need. _

_He nodded and then pulled her back up to him, so he could taste her lips again, letting his hands explore the rest of her body. Every move of his hand seemed to hit on a curve in her body and it was just too much to handle all at once. She was so soft, so creamy under his touch that he wanted to take it all in before he awoke from this wonderful dream._

_They kissed for what felt like minutes more, not coming up for air until they could no longer handle it. He slipped her out of her pants, her thong coming off with them until she was completely naked beneath him. He took a long lingering look at the woman beneath him, the woman he had pledged to love forever, knowing there was no other person in the world that could make him feel the way she did. He felt like the man he was supposed to be when he was with her. She made him better. _

_She leaned into him then and brought him back down to her, neither one of them worried about protection. She kissed on his chest and slowly moved up to his neck, sucking slowly until she found her lips. Her eyes closed, methodically working over his body, their lips locked at the exact moment he entered her body, causing her to moan into his mouth and making him grow even more rigid inside her body._

"_Make love to me Shawn."_

_And for the next hour he did just that, he tasted every inch of her, teasing her by entering her and then exiting only to drive her more wild and make her scream for him again. After what felt like forever, both of them, panting, came together, both loudly and yelling each others names and God's in the same breath. As they held on to each other now, Shawn realized there was no better place for them to have made love for the first time then this old and dusty locker room. _

_It spoke volumes of their love, of where they had met and where they would end up together forever. There was no better place for a real wrestler to be then the place that had made them who they were now. He knew instantly that Ashley felt the same. As he went to nuzzle into her neck again, almost ready for another round with her, he heard the voice, one he had never heard before, and one he wished he had never heard at all._

"Sir, we are getting ready to land."

* * *


	22. The Key To A Heart

**Disclaimer:** All WWE related material is owned by **Vince McMahon **and is used here strictly for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** After his loss against John Cena, Shawn Michaels is left and beaten and broken man. Can a new woman in his life bring him back to the place he once was?

**Authors Note:** This is the last chapter of this story. It was a real pleasure to write this for myself and for all of you. I am astounded with the amount of reviews up until this point and I do thank each and every one of you. I will give you each your own special thank you as I mentioned before by replying to your reviews at the end. Thank for your time and for your reading. I hope you enjoy the ending. It may or may not come out as a long chapter, it all depends how much I decide to cram into this moment.

* * *

He walked through the doors of the OVW arena and was immediately greeting by the trainers. He threw his bag down on the ground and immediately threw his arms around the lead trainer Al Snow. They hadn't gotten together in a long time but he thought a lot of the man and knew there would be no better trainer for the women and men of OVW. 

"We heard you were coming down to our neck of the woods. What brought on this change?" Al asked him as he walked around and gave Shawn the lay of the land. Shawn had been running his own wrestling school out of Texas for years, but he had never set foot here at OVW and it was a pleasure for Al to now get to work with the man.

"I took a look at the way I am being written in the WWE and decided I needed something different. extended my contract to here, and here is will I will be staying until further notice."

"Yeah I know the basics man, but why are you actually here? I know you have been getting the shit end of the stick with the title, and that would make any man want to jump ship, but you didn't want to do that. You wanted to train down here. So tell me the real reason you are here."

Shawn knew that Al could be trusted, but he wasn't sure what the man would make of Shawn's reasoning for leaving the WWE to train future superstars. He could have easily have done that at home in San Antonio, or for that matter jumped ship over to TNA if he really wanted a title pull.

"It's a woman isn't it?" Al asked then, when Shawn hadn't answered him right away. There was an unwritten code between the old guys who had worked within the WWE for years. When an answer wasn't an easy one, it always had to do with a woman. Ever man on the roster and off knew it and Al was using it now.

"Yeah its a woman, but not just any woman."

Al laughed and smacked Shawn on the back. "Thats what they all say. So what one of my beauties brought you all the way to Ohio?"

Shawn smiled as he thought of the woman that had brought him here and how she had no idea that he was coming and was going to get down on one knee and beg her forgiveness. He had made the decision right after she left, and two weeks later had gotten the okay from the big man, making his move perfectly easy and real. He could have called her and tried to talk to her, tell her that he was changing, she was the reason and he was coming to get her once and for all. But he hadn't. Because he wanted the element of surprise to be on his side. He needed it desperately.

"Ashley Massaro."

"Yeah to tell you the truth man, we already knew here. She told us when she first came down here. She wasn't working the way I wanted her too and I had a talk with her and the other trainers. She admitted that she had gotten into some issues with you back on the road and she was having issues shaking it."

Shawn nodded his head and kept walking alongside of Al. He could admit that all of the issues she spoke of were his fault, but he really didn't think Al needed to know all of that now. All he needed to know was that Shawn was here to work with him, and make these future superstars all they could be, in the ring and out of it. There was a lot more to the business then just what happened in the ring and he thought he could teach that better then anyone.

"I made some mistakes with her, and I came down here to prove to her that I intend to make them right."

"It's that serious huh?"

"It's marriage serious, and you know me Al, after all of the shit I have had to deal with between me and my ex, I do not use that word lightly. I actually thought I would never use it again."

Al smiled and hugged his friend again. They had been in the locker room around the time Rebecca had torn Shawn's heart in two, and Al remembered what a number it did on him back then. He was happy that Shawn could look back on that time and realize he could move on. Even if he was going to move on with a woman half his age. What did it matter really when it came down to who could show who love? It wasn't like she was a teenager and not of legal age or something.

"Couldn't be happier for you man, but believe me, I don't think she is going to be happy to see you."

"I'm betting on it man, I want her to not see this coming."

* * *

She pulled herself up in bed, after having yet another dream about Shawn. Just when were they going to end? She had been here almost three weeks now and they hadn't toned down or anything. At the very least this one had not been sexual. She had dreamed that he had proposed to her, that he really did love her and they would finally become a family together with his kids. 

"I need to get my head examined." she said to no one in particular as she got out of the bed to get a drink of water from the sink. That was when she felt the burning sensation in her head and immediately remembered what they had done the night before.

"Remind me never to drink again." Torrie said, pushing past her and making a beeline for their bathroom. As soon as Ashley heard the door slam behind her, she realized that there had been entirely too much drinking happening the night before and now they were both going to pay for it. Al was not going to like this, not one bit.

When the door finally opened, Ashley pushed her way in and shut the door, splashing some cold water on her face and searching for the Advil. She knew she had placed a new bottle of it in there just days before, but for the life of her couldn't find it now. Just how was she supposed to bust ass in the ring today when she could barely see what she looking for through her massive headache.

She found the bottle then and tossed two of them, putting some water in a glass and swallowing them down. She then glanced at the clock on the wall and let out the loudest scream she could.

They were going to be late!

"Torrie, why didn't you wake me up sooner? We have exactly ten minutes to get to the arena before Al sends out the wrestle cops. Damn this is not going to go over good at all. Where the hell are my pants?"

Ashley ran around the room scrambling to pull herself in some sort of order before she got in her car when she saw Torrie pass back out on the bed.

"So much for wrestling you today huh?" she quipped as she threw her pants on, grabbed her jacket and headed for the door. If her friend wanted to go on probation with Al that was her problem, but there was no way she was going to be sent back to the WWE now. Not when she was finally starting to deal with her issues.

* * *

"It's about time Ashley!" Al yelled as she ran through the doors of OVW and immediately into the locker room. She shook her hand in a hello and slammed through the locker room door. She as quickly as possible threw on her wrestling pants and let down her hair and checking herself over from head to toe one more time, she came back out of the locker room. 

"Sorry Al, long night last night and I couldn't get Torrie out of bed in time."

"Ashley if you want to make it in the WWE you need to stop slacking off with those girls and you need to put in some time and focus. But better yet, you need to show me that you want to be here."

She nodded and then spoke again. "Sorry Al, I learned my lesson believe me, it won't be happening again. Sorry about Torrie too, I really tried everything."

Al threw his hands in the air and then went over to converse with one of the other trainers. While Ashley stood waiting she noticed movement near the other locker room door. She spun around to see who was going in but she missed it by a second. When she turned back to Al then, she saw him back and waiting for her.

"Thats your new partner today."

"New partner?"

"Yeah the WWE sent down one of their own to work with the girls today, but since you are the only one of the four that decided to show up, I guess you will be working with him alone."

"Who is it?" she asked tepidly. When the WWE sent people down there, they usually meant business and with the way she was feeling right now, she wished she was back in the bedroom like Torrie. It looked like her friends were getting off light.

"You'll see in a few minutes. Look we are going to get out of here and let the two of you work on some sparring and some spotting for Wednesday's show here. We'll come back and review your performance and talk with your partner later. And Ashley, lets not have this happen again."

She nodded as Al walked away and turned around inside the ring and waited. Just who was she going to be working with and how badly was she going to take her beating now that Al knew she had been out all night drinking? This was not turning into her day.

She heard another door open and immediately spun around in the middle of the ring. It was then that she saw who her sparring partner was going to be and all she wanted to do was run for the hills. There was no way in hell this was happening to her.

"Ashley." he said, his voice calm and relaxed, as if he came face to face with people he hurt everyday. Hell for all she knew, he did.

"Shawn. What are you doing here?"

"I'm the new trainer for OVW."

She took a step back and looked him deep in the eyes for some sort of motion that he was lying to her. When he didn't even bat an eyelash, she knew he was serious. He was really here and he was really going to become the trainer for OVW.

"What about your title?" she asked sarcastically, knowing that he wouldn't leave that behind for anything. For all she knew he had left with the belt and was off with an injury of some sort.

"I gave it up. Look we aren't actually going to train today. Al set that up a few days ago for me because he knew I was coming down. I asked him to get us alone and well I guess he didn't have to work too hard because your friends never came anyway."

"You planned all of this?"

He nodded his head and took the woman in front of him in. Her hair was still golden blond, with a hint of dyed red streaks in them. She had her hat on as always and her eyes sparkled a bright water colored blue. The last three weeks had not changed the way she affected him one bit. She still looked as stunning as the first night they worked together.

"Yes I planned all of this. I had to get you here and I had to tell you something. I know I was too late when I caught you at the airport, but I am hoping against hope that you will listen to me now."

"Why now Shawn? Why did you have to come here now? Just as I was trying to forget you." she stated, tears starting to well up in her eyes. As soon as she felt the first one fall, she swore under her breath. She would not allow him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"Don't you get it Ashley? I had to come because I don't want you to forget me. What I told you at the airport three weeks ago was true. I was a complete asshole the entire time I had you with me in the WWE and it took you leaving and walking away to make me see what was right in front of my face. I love you sweetheart, I have for weeks now but have been too afraid to admit it to the one person that could change it. Me."

She couldn't speak, all she could do was nod her head and hope that he was going to continue. She had been wanting to hear those words from his lips again more then anything, she hadn't admitted it to anyone she worked with, but she had wanted too hear it, and here he was telling her what she wanted to hear and she couldn't respond.

"Hunter knew I loved you before I did, Maria did as well. I told them the reasons in the beginning why I did not want to get close to you, but I never thought to tell you. I am afraid Ashley, even as I stand here now, so sure of myself and my abilities. I am afraid that I'm too old to give you exactly what it is you will want in the future. I want to give you all I have, but I don't have much."

"What is it you think that i want from you Shawn?" she asked, finding her voice again, but cracking near the end of her sentence.

"I think you are going to want a life with me, years of it, with children and marriage and the whole nine yards. I was afraid to even think about being married again and the kid thing, well because of my age I'm afraid I don't know if we can even have them. Not to mention I have two right now that I don't even see as it is. I'm afraid that eventually you are going to find a man more your age who can give you everything you want."

"I found the man that gives me what I want, but he pushed me away." she said, tears spilling out of her eyes as Shawn bared his soul and heart to her. She had known some of the reasons for him being so afraid of being with her, but hearing the rest of them now, she just wanted to talk all of those fears away. She was falling into his trap and she didn't know what to do to stop it.

"I know, but he's here now, and he is begging you to forgive him. To take that chance you spoke of that night in the hotel room when you told me you loved me. I need you in my life to make it whole Ashley and if you say no now, I might lose the part of myself that I have come to find again. I will lose my smile, my heart, and my soul. You have gotten under my skin in so many ways and I find that I can't live another day without having you in my life."

"Oh Shawn, why did it take you so long to admit this to me? Why did I have to run away for you to finally get it?"

"Because I needed to learn how to be myself again. I needed to realize what I was missing. What I was missing all of this time wasn't a title, or a name, it was a person. A living and breathing person. The person who was given the key to my heart. The only question I have now is, will you use it?"

She threw her arms around him then, the tears staining instantly into his shirt and she held on for dear life. She had been wanting this from the beginning and she had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming this again. When she found that she was still very much awake, she looked up into Shawn's eyes and placed her lips to his gently.

She loved this man and here he was now, his heart on the line and asking for her to use the key to his heart. She broke away from the kiss and looked deep into his eyes.

"I thought you would never ask."

* * *


End file.
